Choi's Family
by lovara
Summary: Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain.Serta kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih.
1. Chapter 1

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon **

**Choi Seung Hyun**

**Choi Minho**

**Choi Min ki**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal,4 bersaudara choi tinggal dirumah warisan orang tua mereka yang sangat megah bagaikan istana. Ditemani berpuluh-puluh maid yang selalu senantiasa melayani semua yang diperlukan para tuan mereka. Rumah megah dengan taman luas dan berbagai macam tanaman itu,akan nampak sangat ramai saat pagi menjelang. Para maid dengan sigap membereskan rumah,membersihkan gorden,menyapu halaman yang luasnya hampir sama dengan luas lapangan sepak bola,mengganti bunga segar yang terdapat disetiap sudut ruangan,tak lupa yang paling penting adalah menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuan muda mereka.

Kamar paling ujung dilantai dua itu terdengar bunyi alarm yang sangat nyaring. Namja tampan dengan senyum kharismanya mulai menggeliat bangun,menatap sebentar pada jam weker yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Setelah mematikan alaram,namja tampan itu segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Choi siwon si sulung yang berpenampilan selalu sempurna. Merupakan ketua osis di SM high School. Selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dan selalu memegang jabatan penting disetiap tingkatan sekolahnya. Namja yang selalu tenang disetiap penampilannya itu ternyata menyukai seorang hobaenya disekolah. Namun karena sikapnya yang terlalu dingin dan cuek,banyak yang tidak mengetahui hal ini termasuk saudara-saudaranya. Pembawaannya yang tenang selalu menjadi pelerai saat saudara-saudaranya sedang berdebat.

Kita tinggalkan si pangeran tampan ini. Pintu besar dengan warna hitam ini merupakan kamar Choi seung hyun,dongsaeng siwon. Berbeda dengan siwon yang terkesan tenang,seung hyun justru sangat hiperaktif. Meskipun terkesan berandalan namun seung hyun memiliki prestasi dibidang bela diri yang sangat luar biasa. Dibalik tampangnya yang seram dan suaranya yang sangat berat ternyata seung hyun diam-diam menyukai teman satu klub bela dirinya. Berbeda dengan siwon yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya seung hyun bahkan dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya itu. Biarkan si namja tampan ini tetap meringkuk dibalik selimutnya meskipun bunyi alarm terdengar sangat nyaring.

Di depan kamar seung hyun,merupakan kamar Choi Minho. Kamar namja dengan mata kodoknya ini terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih. Semua barang-barang terletak ditempat yang seharusnya. Minho terlihat sangat terganggu dengan suara alarm yang berisik. Dengan mata masih tertutup minho mengambil jam weker itu dan melemparnya sembarangan. Dan Gotcha! Jam weker malang itu masuk dengan mulus kedalam akuarium dipojokan kamar. Lemparan seorang kapten tim basket memang tidak pernah meleset. Namja yang digilai seluruh yeoja disekolahnya itu justru menyukai seorang namja cantik teman dongsaengnya sendiri. Menurut minho perbedaan umur yang sangat jauh tidak jadi masalah,yang jadi masalah adalah namja yang ia sukai sangat polos meskipun minho sudah memberikan sinyal-sinyal cintanya namun tetap tidak diperhatikan. Poor minho.

Kamar terakhir yang berada di sebelah kamar minho adalah kamar si bungsu alias magnae dikeluarga choi. Berbeda dengan hyung-hyungnya yang terkesan manly,si bungsu justru terlihat mirip yeoja. Kulit putih yang mulus tanpa cacat,bulu mata lentik,bibir merah alami,rambut blonde yang semakin membuat min ki atau yang biasa di panggil Ren terlihat seperti boneka berjalan. Meskipun terlihat sangat pendiam dan tenang seperti hyungnya siwon,ren sebenarnya sangat cerewet dalam hal apa pun. Dengan wajah cantiknya ren menjadi rebutan baik namja maupun yeoja dikelasnya. Tapi sepertinya ren tidak tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Dari luar mereka nampak seperti pangeran yang ada didalam negeri dongeng. Kaya,tampan,pintar. Namun siapa sangka dibalik sikap mereka yang selalu terlihat cool itu sebenarnya mereka pribadi yang sangat ceroboh.

"Argh sudah hampir jam 7 kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan ku"Teriak seung hyun panik. Segera ia menyambar handuk dan pergi kekamar mandi.

"Omo~ aku terlambat latihan pagi"Teriak minho tak kalah heboh.

"Hyung jangan berisik"Teriak ren yang justru menambah suasana menjadi lebih ribut.

Sementara itu siwon yang bangun lebih pagi tengah menikmati teh hangatnya dimeja makan. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berisik menurun tangga.

"Minggir kau kodok aku terlambat latihan bela diri"Seru seung hyun mencoba berebut turun dari tangga dengan minho.

"Yah hyung berhenti memanggil ku kodok,aku juga terlambat lathan basket"Ucap minho tak mau kalah.

"Hyung minggir taemin sudah menunggu ku di depan"Seru ren menubruk ke dua hyungnya yang tengah berdebat hingga mereka jatuh teduduk.

"Mwo?kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau taemin akan kesini?"Ujar minho semangat mendengar sang pujaan hati ada didepan.

"Hyung aku berangkat dengan taemin"Ujar ren pada siwon yang tengah menikmati sepotong roti.

"Nde hati-hati"Sahut siwon.

"Yak ren tunggu..!hyung ikut berangkat dengan kalian"Teriak minho mengejar ren dan taemin yang mulai menjauh.

"Hyung aku berangkat"Seung hyun menyambar setangkup roti yang hendak siwon makan.

"Choi seung hyun kembali kau...!"Teriakan siwon terdengar membahana.

Tbc-

Next or Stop?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

"Gomawo shin ahjushi"Ucap siwon sopan pada sopir pribadi keluarga choi itu.

Setelah keluar dari mobil langsung saja siwon menjadi perhatian murid-murid. Murid-murid tingkat satu menatap kagum sang ketua osis yang penuh dengan kharisma. Beberapa yeoja mendekati siwon dan memberikan berbagai macam hadiah,yang tentu saja mendapatkan senyuman maut sang pangeran sekolah. Siwon berjalan dengan berbagai jenis makanan pemberian dari fans-fansnya.

"Hei kuda". Panggil seorang namja cantik dengan rambut coklatnya.

"Berhenti memanggil ku kuda chullie"Jawab siwon kesal namun tetap dengan ekspresi coolnya.

"Hadiah dari fans lagi eoh?"Tanya namja cantik bernama heechul.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat serasi,heechul yang cantik bagaikan cinderella dan siwon yang tampan bagaikan sang pangeran. Sudah menjadi rahasia kalau mereka berdua sering terlihat dukung ke duanya adalah anggota osis dan mereka berdua satu kelas. Banyak yang mengharapkan kalau pasangan ini segera meresmikan hubungan mereka di depan publik.

"Kita dapat prosopal untuk festival bulan depan"Ujar heechul saat di ruang osis bersama siwon.

"Ada berapa proposal yang mereka ajukan?"Tanya siwon sibuk membereskan meja osisnya.

"Sekitar 7 proposal". Heechul nampak membuka satu-persatu proposal yang ada.

"Hei lihat proposal anak kelas satu,mereka akan membuka maid cafe"Seru heechul yang merasa tertarik dengan proposal hoobaenya.

"Maid cafe?".

"Kau tidak tahu maid cafe?". Siwon menggeleng pelan.

"Selain buku pelajaran kau juga harus baca komik kuda,maid cafe itu berisi namja cantik yang mengenakan pakaian maid lollita"Jelas heechul.

"Mwo?jadi mereka akan memakai rok pendek dengan renda-renda disekitarnya?". Siwon terkejut.

"Aku juga ingin mengenakannya"Heechul mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri,melamunkan bahwa dirinya yang akan memakai pakaian maid itu.

...

Para anggota osis mulai disibukkan dengan banyaknya proposal yang masuk ke kotak surat didepan ruang osis. Siwon sebagai ketua osis harus pandai memilih proposal mana yang pantas untuk mendapatkan bantuan keuangan dari osis.

"Hei klub seni vokal ingin mengadakan mini konser untuk para pengunjung festival,bagaimana?"Tanya sungmin si bendahara osis.

"Kita tampung dulu proposal mereka"Jawab siwon.

"Bagaimana dengan propsal klub bela diri?mereka ingin mengadakan pertandingan gulat?bukan kah seung hyun itu dongsaeng mu wonnie?"Ujar jung soo.

"Gulat?ini festival sekolah bukan acara adu kuat,tolak proposal itu". Siwon terlihat kesal dengan ulah dongsaengnya yang seenaknya sendiri.

Setelah mengadakan rapat selama 3 jam akhirnya hanya ada 5 proposal yang disetujui dari 14 proposal yang dikirim ke anggota osis. Siwon dan heechul sempat berdebat mengenai proposal maid cafe yang di ajukan murid tingkat satu. Menurut siwon rencana pembuatan maid cafe akan menelan biaya yang sangat besar,terutama pada bagian kostum. Sedangkan heechul tetap ngotot agar proposal itu diterima. Namun pada akhirnya proposal itu disetujui dengan syarat tidak boleh melebihi batas anggaran keuangan osis.

"Baiklah rapat hari ini kita akhiri,mulai besok kita akan mendiskusikan masalah proposal yang kita setujui dengan kelas lain"Ujar siwon mengakhiri rapat.

"Hyung..".

Panggil minho dengan keringat deras mengalir pada wajahnya. Rupanya kelas minho sedang berolah raga.

"Bagaimana hyung proposal ku?apa anggota osis menyetujuinya?"Tanya minho sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Oh pertandingan basket antar kelas itu?sepertinya banyak yang setuju,mulai besok kau dan ketua kelasmu harus mengikuti rapat"Jawab siwon.

"Whoaa gomawo hyung"Seru minho. "Ah sudah dulu hyung aku ingin melihat taemin digedung sebelah" Minho berlari meninggalkan siwon yang masih mencerna kata-kata minho.

"Yak choi minho berhenti mengintip anak smp yang berolahraga"Teriak siwon namun sepertinya minho tidak mendengarnya.

"Hyung..!"

Belum sempat siwon menjawab panggilan itu,seung hyun menubruk siwon hingga menyebabkan namja tampan itu terhuyung kebelakang.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku"Ujar siwon kesal.

"Ah mianhae hyung,proposal klub kami kenapa kau tolak hyung?kau tahu aku tidak yidur semalam suntuk demi proposal itu,ayolah hyung kabulkan proposal klub kami"Pinta seung hyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Hentikan wajah memelas mu itu,aku merasa mual melihatnya".

"Jinjja hyung?padahal aku belajar dari ren wajah seperti ini".

Siwon mendaratkan pukulan manis dikepala dongsaengnya ini.

"Kenapa kau memukul ku hyung?"Protes seung hyun.

"Berhenti melakukan aegyo,kau bukan ren".

"Proposal kami hyung jebal kabulkan".

"Ini festival tahunan sekolah,jangan merubahnya menjadi arena gulat choi seung hyun"Seru siwon emosi. "Buatlah kegiatan lain yang lebih aman,kau bisa mendiskusikannya dengan sungmin ku dengar dia jago matrial art".

...

Terdengar suara teriakan para yeoja dilapangan basket. Rupanya sang kapten basket,choi minho sedang unjuk kebolehan. Gedung SM high school dan SM junior high school memang bersebelahan,oleh karena itu lapangan ke dua sekolah ini pun hanya dibatasi dengan pagar kawat yang cukup tinggi. Entah kebetulan atau tidak jam olahraga kelas minho dan jam kelas olahraga kelas ren dongsaengnya selalu bersama. Tentu saja kesempatan emas ini dimanfaatkan minho untuk mencari perhatian sang pujaan.

"Kyaa minho oppa saranghae.."

"Oppa aku mencintaimu.."

"Minho marry me.." oke yang terakhir teriakan author abaikan. Back to story.

Teriakan yeoja itu semakin histeris saat minho berhasil memasukan bola basket kedalam ring.

"Good job kodok"Ujar jonghyun teman satu tim minho.

"Gomawo dino"Balas minho sambil berhigh five dengan jonghyun.

"Sudah cukup aku lelah" Seorang namja bermata sipit terduduk ditengah lapangan dengan keringat membasahi seragam olahraganya.

"Hei bagaimana proposal kita?"Tanya jonghyun dengan botol mineral ditangannya.

"Anggota osis setuju dengan proposal kita"Jawab minho memandang ke arah lapangan tempat dongsaengnya berolahraga.

"Ren..". Teriak minho terlalu bersemangat.

"Hei hyung mu memanggil"Ujar taemin yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon bersam ren.

"Aku tidak kenal"Jawab ren yang merasa jengah dengan tingkah laku abnormal hyungnya itu.

"Annyeong ren apa kau merasa haus?"Tanya seorang namja berbadan tegap dengan rambut blonde seperti ren.

"Tidak.."Jawab ren singkat.

"Apa kau lapar?"Tanya namja lain dengan pipi berisi.

"Aku baru saja makan dengan taemin".

"Apa kau kepanasan?aku akan memasang kipas dibawah pohon ini" Giliran seorang namja berwajah tegas.

"Kalian berhentilah membuat ren ku bingung"Sahut namja yang juga berwajah cantik.

"Baekho hyung,aron hyung,Jr hyung berhenti menanyakan hal itu setiap hari,dan kau minhyun hyung siapa yang kau sebut 'Ren ku'?"Teriak Ren penuh emosi.

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini"Ren menarik tangan taemin dengan cepat.

"Yah ren kau bawa keman taemin ku"teriak minho yang melihat sang pujaan hati dibawa pergi.

"Hei siapa kau?kenapa kau bisa mengenal Ren kami?"Tanya baekho namja yang berbadan lebih besar itu.

"Ren kami?" Minho terlihat bingung dengan ke 4 namja yang ada didepannya.

"Nde kami ber 4 fans setia seorang choi min ki,dan kau jangan harap bisa mendekati ren kami hanya karena kau lebih tua dari kami"Ujar Jr tegas.

Minho tersenyum licik saat mengetahui siapa ke 4 namja yang ada didepannya.

"Jadi kalian ber 4 menyukai ren?"Tanya minho dengan seringainya.

"Lalu siapa kau?meskipun kau lebih tua kami tidak akan mengalah"Sahut aron namja dengan pipi yang chubby.

"Kalian tahu choi minho?"Ujar minho dengan wajah penuh seringai licik.

"Choi minho?sepertinya aku pernah dengar?".

"Bukankah itu salah seorang hyungnya ren?".

"Ah aku ingat si kodok pervert,ren pernah mengatakan itu".

"Benar juga,hyung pedofil karena selalu mengejar taemin,ren juga pernah mengatakan hal itu".

Ke 4 namja itu sibuk berargumen mengenai seorang choi minho. Sedangkan minho sendiri sudah memanas mendengar nama baiknya tercemar karena ulah dongsaengnya.

"Magnae kurang ajar,akan ku buat perhitungan dengannya setelah sampai dirumah"Batin minho penuh emosi.

"Choi minho yang kalian bicarakan itu didepan kalian" Minho berteriak kesal karena seenaknya saja mereka membuat julukan pada dirinya.

Hening.

..

..

..

"Mwo?kau choi minho?"Teriak 4 namja itu tak kalah heboh.

"Nde aku choi minho dan aku bukan kodok pervert ataupun seorang pedofil"Seru minho.

"Annyeong kakak ipar"Sambut 4namja dengan menundukkan badannya 90`.

Minho cengo melihat kelakuan absurd didepannya. Sedetik yang lalu mereka heboh dengan julukan aneh,lalu sedetik kemudian mereka berlalu sopan seakan bertemu dengan presiden korea.

"Sedang apa si kodok itu?"Tanya jonghyun yang melihat minho dari kejauhan.

"Entahlah"Jawab onew tak peduli.

"Hei lihat mereka memberi penghormatan resmi pada minho"Tunjuk jonghyun yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya.

"Kita pergi anggap saja tidak mengenal siapa dia"Ajak onew yang melihat minho sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan dengan 4 namja yang masih melalukan penghormatan resmi untuk dia.

"Nde,kasihan sekali wajah tampan tapi otak terlalu kegeser"Sahut jonghyun yang kemudian meninggalkan lapangan basket bersama dengan onew.

Tbc-

Annyeong author balik lagi *Tebar kolor minho.

Setelah menyelesaikan bad boy good boy yang mendapat respon tak terduga dari readers,author coba buat FF lagi. Kini castnya para namja bermarga choi yang sebenarnya mereka semua bias author *ketawa nista.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu.

Banyak yang request Wonkyu,ada juga yang sibum,author jadi bingung mau pilih couple yang mana T_T

Couple buat ren itu siapa yah?author banyak nemu FF Minren,Aren,Jren,BaekRen -_- author mikir kalo ren serakah amat yah semua member diembat sama dia *Dibacok ren.

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.

Oya author itu yeoja,91 line jadi boleh manggil noona,eonnie ^^ kalau buat cast diatas boleh manggil chagi *Digiles para cast*

*Ngilang bareng seung hyun*


	3. Chapter 3

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

"Bagaimana perkembangan festival untuk bulan depan siwon?"Tanya Park seonsae saat bertemu siwon diperpustakaan.

"Semua kelas sudah mengirimkan proposalnya pada kami dan sudah terpilih beberapa proposal untuk festival bulan depan"Jawab siwon sopan.

"Arrseo,kami serahkan semua pada mu,kami yakin semua akan berhasil dengan baik".

"Nde khamsahamnida".

Siwon duduk sendiri dipojokan perpustakaan. Suasana yang tenang membuat siwon semakin betah untuk berlama-lama disana.

"Aish tinggi sekali"Rutuk seorang namja yang sepertinya kesulitan mengambil sebuah buku dirak yang cukup tinggi.

"Butuh bantuan?"Siwon menawarkan bantuan pada namja itu.

"Ah nde sunbae,bisa kau ambilkan buku berwarna biru itu?"Tunjuknya pada sebuah buku yang memang terletak dirak paling atas.

Dengan tinggi badan siwon yang sangat menjulang,dengan mudah siwon mengambil buku itu.

"Gomawo sunbae". Lalu pergi meninggalkan siwon yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"_Bodoh,kenapa tidak ku ajak mengobrol?padahal ini kesempatan langka"_ Batin siwon menyesali.

"Kau kenapa hyung?kenapa kau memukuli kepalamu sendiri?kau tertular virus bodoh seung hyun?"Ujar minho yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berada diperpus.

"Yah kenapa kau mengagetkan ku"Seru siwon dengan jantung berdebar karena kaget -_-

"Sssstttt..." Pengunjung perpus kompak meletakkan jari telunjuk mereka dibibir,tanda agar jangan berisik.

"Mianhae"Ujar siwon lemah.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"Tanya siwon dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja meminjam buku hyung,kau itu kadang terlihat bodoh seperti seung hyun"Jawab minho.

Bletak... Tangan siwon memukul kepala minho yang terkadang sering error itu.

"Appo hyung". Minho mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat 'hadiah' dari siwon.

"Aku tidak bodoh dan panggil seung hyun hyung,dia itu hyung mu".

"Shireo~ dia sering memanggil ku kodok untuk apa aku memanggilnya hyung".

"Bukan kah kau memang mirip kodok?"Ujar siwon dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Yak hyung kau juga mengejekku"Seru minho.

"CHOI SIWON,CHOI MINHO KELUAR DARI PERPUSTAKAAN SEKARANG!". Teriakan seorang penjaga perpustakaan terdengar menggelegar. Siwon dan minho sukses diusir dari perpustakaan.

...

"Lama sekali bocah itu". Rutuk minho yang bertugas menjemput ren disekolahnya. Meskipun sekolah mereka bersebelahan minho tetap merasa kesal jika mendapat giliran menjemput dongsaengnya itu.

Tuut..Tuut.

Minho mencoba menghubungi ponsel ren.

"_Yeoboseo"_

"Yak bocah kau dimana,sekolah mu sudah sepi,aku didepan pintu gerbang cepat keluar atau ku tinggal kau".

"_Kau cerewet hyung.."_

Tuut...Tuut...

"Choi Minki...!"Teriak minho frustasi karena ren memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Hampir saja minho berniat menginggalkan ren karena sudah terlalu lama minho berdiri didepan pintu gerbang sendirian. Dari kejauhan sebuah pemandangan antik yang membuat minho sukses membelalakkan mata kodoknya dan mulut terbuka lebar. Choi minki atau ren dongsaengnya terlihat berjalan dengan diiringi 4 namja dibelakangnya,membawakan semua barang bawaan ren,mulai dari tas sampai hadiah-hadiah dari para penggemarnya,sedangkan ren berjalan santai sambil menyantap ice cream vanilla berukuran besar.

"_Anak itu pandai memanfaatkan apa yang dimilikinya"_Batin minho ngeri membayangkan suatu saat ren akan memperlakukan hyung-hyungnya seperti itu.

"Kodok hyung,kalau melamun akan ku tinggal"Ujar ren yang melihat minho melamun.

"_Ingatkan aku untuk mencincang anak ini setelah sampai dirumah"._

"Hati-hati dijalan baby ren dan kakak ipar"Seru namja yang tak lain baekho,minhyun,aron dan Jr kompak.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali"Sungut seung hyun yang sudah menunggu dimobil bersama siwon dan sopir keluarga mereka.

"Tanyakan saja pada bocah satu ini"Sahut minho terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa dia?"Tanya seung hyun.

"Molla"Jawab ren yang masih memakan ice cream.

...

"Hei hyung apa yang harus klub kami lakukan mengenai proposal itu?"Tanya seung hyun setelah mereka sampai dirumah.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan,kau bisa bekerja sama dengan sungmin,kalian bisa membuat pertunjukkan"Jawab siwon.

"Gunakan otak mu jangan hanya tenaga mu saja"Cibir minho yang merasa bangga karena proposal klub basket diterima.

"Kemari kau kodok,ku jadikan makan malam"Seru seung hyun mengejar minho yang berlari.

"Hyung ada teman mu datang..."Teriak ren dengan suara cemprengnya.

Siwon,seung hyun dan minho otomatis berlari ke arah ruang tamu yang terpisah cukup jauh dengan ruang keluarga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan bertiga?yang datang temannya seung hyun hyung"Ujar ren yang melihat 3 hyungnya berlari bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil seung hyun saja,jangan hanya memanggil hyung,kau itu punya 3 hyung disini". Siwon terlihat tenang menghadapi magnae satu ini yang kadang kelewat cerewet.

"_Kalau rumah ini sepi akan ku buang bocah menyebalkan ini ke amazon"_. Tentu saja ini minho yang berkata.

"Jiyong-ie ada apa?"Tanya seung hyun ramah berbeda 180` saat berbicara dengan minho.

"Ah- aku hanya ingin menanyakan mengenai proposal itu"Jawab jiyong.

"Masuklah kita bicarakan dikamar"Ajak seung hyun.

"Ingat ini FF rate K jangan kau jadikan rate M..!"Teriak minho yang kemudian mendapat hadiah lemparan sepatu dari dalam seung hyun.

"Argh sial".Rutuk minho yang kepalanya terkena lemparan sepatu.

"Hei kau mau kemana?"Tanya minho yang melihat dengan tas tersampir dipundaknya.

Ya,semenyebalkan apa pun,ren tetaplah dongsaengnya yang harus ia jaga.

"Keluar sebentar "Jawab ren.

"Hati-hati jangan pulang terlalu malam"Pesan minho.

"Nde..".

"Jadi apa kau ada ide selain ide ku pertandingan gulat?"Tanya seung hyun dengan nampan berisi minuman segar untuk jiyong.

"Gomawo seung-ie,aku juga masih bingung dengan hal ini".

Mungkin diantara hyung dan dongsaengnya kisah cinta seung hyun termasuk yang paling mulus. Seung hyun menyukai jiyong mengetahui hal itu. Namun belum ada pernyataan resmi dari keduanya tentang hubungan mereka. Sepertinya mereka masih nyaman dengan apa yang mereka jalani saat ini.

"Siwon hyung menyuruhku untuk bekerja sama dengan sungmin hyung".

"Sungmin hyung?ah aku ada ide,bagaimana kalau kita membuat pertunjukan gabungan dari matrial art sungmin hyung dan teknik bela diri yang kita pelajari?sepertinya cukup bermanfaat terutama untuk yeoja diluar sana"Usul jiyong.

"Kau benar,kenapa selama ini tak terpikirkan oleh ku?"Seru seung hyun kemudian memeluk jiyong.

"_Ingat ini FF rate K jangan kau jadikan rate M..!"_

Tiba-tiba saja seung hyun teringat perkataan minho. Segera ia melepas pelukannya.

"Mi-mianhae"Ucap seung hyun gugup.

"Gwenchana"Jawab jiyong malu-malu.

"Kau benar tidak mau ikut dengan ku?"Tanya taemin menawarkan untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri,kau cepatlah pulang anak kecil jangan keluar malam"Ujar ren.

"Yah kau dan aku seumuran"Seru taemin. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu,sampai jumpa besok". Taksi yang taemin tumpangi melaju membelah hiruk pikuk kota seoul.

"Belum terlalu malam,sepertinya jalan kaki lebih baik"Ujar ren melihat jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Suasana kota seoul terlihat begitu gemerlap. Lampu jalan dan lampu toko yang membuatnya seperti berlian yang bersinar. Deretan toko yang entah mengapa tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Mobil yang hilir mudik membelah jalanan. Para pejalan kaki yang sangat dimanjakan dengan berbagai jenis makanan,untuk sekedar mengisi perut kosong mereka.

Bugh..

"Appo.." Ren jatuh terduduk setelah beberapa namja tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Hei lihat baju ku ketumpahan kopi"Umpat namja yang menabrak ren.

"Apa urusannya dengan ku,kau tidak lihat aku terjatuh gara-gara kau". Ren terlihat emosi dengan namja itu.

"Jangan hanya karena kau yeoja aku akan memaafkan mu". Namja itu menarik kerah baju ren dengan sangat erat.

"Apa kau buta,aku namja bukan yeoja"Teriak ren tepat didepan wajah sang penabrak.

"Wow rupanya namja cantik hmm?Bisa kita bersenang-senang malam ini?"Seringai namja itu.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek.." Teriakan ren membuat beberapa orang menatapnya namun tidak berniat menolong sama sekali.

"_Kalau saja kaki ku tidak terluka gara-gara terjatuh,akan ku tendang wajahnya"_Umpat ren dalam hati.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek" Sebuah suara menghentikan tindakan namja berandalan itu.

"Jangan ikut campur kalau tidak mau babak belur". Namja berandalan itu menghempaskan tubuh ren.

"Appo.." Ren meringis karena lutunya kini berdarah.

"Pergi kalian sebelum ku panggil petugas keamanan.."

"Baekho hyung?"Ujar ren setelah mengetahui bahwa sang penolong adalah baekho.

"Nde,ini aku kau ingin siapa yang datang?pangeran berkuda putih?"Sahut baekho.

"Aku bukan yeoja hyung,sedang apa hyung disini?".

"Hanya kebetulan lewat,kau sendiri?ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau cepat pulang".

Baekho kemudian melihat lutut ren yang terluka,mungkin akibat terjatuh tadi. Dengan cepat baekho membalut luka dikaki ren dengan sapu tangan putih yang selalu ia bawa.

"Nah selesai,setelah sampai dirumah mintalah hyung mu untuk membersihkannya dengan antiseptik".

"Gomawo hyung-ie".

"Sekarang kita pulang" Baekho berlutut didepan ren dengan punggung menghadap ke arah namja cantik itu.

"Eh..?" Reen terlihat bingung.

"Naiklah kepunggung ku,kaki mu terluka bukan?akan aku antar sampai rumah"Ujar baekho seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran ren. "Kau mau aku gendong dibelakang atau didepan?"Goda baekho.

"Be-belakang"Seru ren.

...

"Jadi kelas mu yang akan mengadakan maid cafe itu kim kibum?"Tanya siwon pada hoobaenya diruang osis.

"Panggil saja Key sunbae,soal maid cafe itu kami sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya"Jawab kim kibum atau yang sering dipanggil key.

"Baiklah key cukup panggil aku hyung saja,lalu bagaimana dengan kostumnya?".

"Kostumnya aku sendiri yang akan merancang,sedangkan untuk proses pembuatannya kami dibantu oleh klub drama yang sering membuat kostum sendiri".

"Apa semua namja yang ada dikelasmu akan memakai kostum itu?"

"Ani~ kami akan memilih beberapa namja yang dirasa cocok untuk memakai kostum".

"Boleh aku minta daftar nama mereka?".

"Oh ini hyung kebetulan aku membawanya".

Siwon terkejut melihat daftar nama-nama namja yang akan bercosplay. Nama namja itu,namja yang selama ini selalu mengganggu pikiran siwon ada diantaranya.

"_Omo berarti dia akan memakai pakaian maid itu,sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada heechul karena tetap ngotot menerima proposal ini"_ Batin siwon puas.

"Bagaimana hyung apa ada yang salah?".

"Tidak ada,segera kerjakan waktunya sebentar lagi". Ujar siwon tersenyum penuh arti.

Tbc-

Annyeong author balik lagi *Tebar kolor minho.

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Setelah menyelesaikan bad boy good boy yang mendapat respon tak terduga dari readers,author coba buat FF lagi. Kini castnya para namja bermarga choi yang sebenarnya mereka semua bias author *ketawa nista.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu.

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.

Nantinya bakal wonkyu atau sibum author masih merahasiakannya dulu,biar pada penasaran :3 *Ditabok Readers*

Oya author itu yeoja,91 line jadi boleh manggil noona,eonnie ^^ kalau buat cast diatas boleh manggil chagi *Digiles para cast*

*Ngilang bareng seung hyun*

Ada yang kasih tau author kalo cerita ini mirip sama cerita salah satu author lain judulnya Nae (my) Princess. Tapi beneran ini cerita menurut pemikiran author sendiri. Gomawo buat yang udah ngasih tau author ^^. Buat readers gimana masih mau lanjut atau nggak?kalau nggak mau lanjut nanti author buat FF yang lain ^^.

Sekali lagi maaf,author gak bermaksud meniru author lain. *Bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

"Hyung lihat proposal baru yang kami buat"Ujar seung hyun saat berada diruangan osis.

"Letakkan saja dimeja nanti akan ku lihat"Sahut siwon yang masih membaca proposal lain yang masuk hari ini.

"Hei anak tingkat satu membuat maid cafe hyung?". Seung hyun tidak sengaja membaca proposal milik key siswa tingkat satu itu.

"Nde,apa kau mau mencoba memakai kostum maid itu?".

"Jangan bercanda hyung,kau mau image tampan ku ini turun gara-gara aku memakai kostum bodoh itu?"Seru seung hyun.

Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sempat membayangkan seung hyun dengan badan tegap itu memakai rok mini dengan renda disekelilingnya,tak lupa sebuah bando yang juga berenda tersemat dikepalanya. Mungkin kalau ren yang memakainya akan terlihat sangat cantik,tapi jika seung hyun?.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang membayangkan hal itu hyung".

"Ahahahahaha..mianhae mianhae,tapi aku sempat membayangkan kau memakai kostum itu"Ujar siwon disela-sela tawanya.

"Yah hyung berhenti tertawa"Teriak seung hyun. Untung saja saat itu ruang osis sedang sepi,jadi tidak ada yang akan terganggu dengan tingkah duo choi.

...

"Kau tidak apa-apa ren,bagaimana bisa kaki mu terluka?"Tanya taemin yang sedang mengerjakan tugas diperpustakaan bersama ren.

"Gwenchana,hanya tersandung kemarin sewaktu berjalan kerumah"Jawab ren yang sibuk menyalin pekerjaan taemin. Jangan dicontoh -_-.

"Ren,kami dengar kau terluka?ini kami berikan beberapa makanan agar kau cepat sembuh"Ujar salah satu yeoja cantik yang ternyata sunbae ren.

"Gomawo noona,dengan senang hati aku akan memakannya"Sahut ren tersenyum manis membuat beberapa yeoja memekik kegirangan.

"Ehem..". Suara dari pengawas perpustakaan membuat para yeoja yang tadi berisik,buru-buru menutup mulut mereka.

Didepan ren dan taemin kini terdapat beberapa buah bekal yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa,seorang choi min ki mendapat berbagai macam hadiah dari para sunbaenya,entah itu yeoja ataupun namja. Kebanyakan fans yeoja memberikan ren makanan,sedangkan fans namja sering memberikan ren boneka.

"Kau ingin membawa ini sendirian?"Tanya taemin horor melihat tumpukan bekal dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak,aku akan meminta bantuan beberapa orang"Sahut ren dengan evil smirk khas minho hyungnya.

"Kukira kau ingin mengajak hyung kencan?"Ujar aron dengan 3 buah bekal ditangannya.

"Untung saja Lee seonsae percaya sewaktu aku bilang akan ke ruang kesehatan"Sahut minhyun yang tak kalah repot.

"Kelas ku sedang ada tes,untung saja aku dapat meyelesaikan semua soal dengan cepat". Jr tak mau kalah menceritakan perjuangannya keluar kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung,setelah mendapat pesan dari ren.

"Kemana baekho?"Tanya minhyun melihat namja berbadan tegap itu tidak kelihatan.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini"Jawab aron yang memang satu kelas dengan baekho.

"Kenapa baekho hyung tidak masuk?"Tanya ren yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya.

"Ku dengar dia sakit,sepertinya kehujanan tadi malam"Jawab aron.

Setelah mengantar ren sampai rumah tadi malam,baekho langsung pamit pulang dan hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Ren pikir baekho akan pulang naik taksi,sehingga ia tidak khawatir dengan hujan deras itu.

"Hyung-ie"Ucap ren tiba-tiba.

"Nde?"Jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

"Ayo kita jenguk baekho hyung".

...

"Hyung berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu". Seungri merasa pusing melihat kelakuan seung hyun yang sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir diruangan klub mereka.

"Aku takut proposal kita akan ditolak lagi,dan kalau itu sampai terjadi maka kita tidak boleh mengajukan proposal lagi"Sahut seung hyun panik.

Namja yang biasa terkesan menyeramkan itu kini mengigiti jari tangannya sambil mondar-mandir cemas.

"Berharaplah proposal kali ini disetujui"Ujar seungri.

Brak..

Pintu klub terbuka dengan keras. Seorang namja bermata sipit dan berbadan sedang muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Yah kau ingin membuat pintu ruangan ini jebul huh"Seru seungri merasa kesal karena kaget.

"Seung hyun hyung,kurasa kau harus melihat papan pengumuman sekarang"Ujar namja itu tidak memperdulikan omelan dari seungri.

Bergegas seung hyun berlari menghampiri papan pengumuman yang terletak di dekat lapangan basket.

"Hei thunder,ada apa?"Tanya seungri heran melihat seunghyun berlari kesetanan.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri"Jawab Thunder.

"Cih pelit sekali kau ini"Cibir seungri.

Papan pengumuman yang dilapisi kaca itu nampak penuh dengan kerumunaan para siswa yang ingin melihat apa yang baru saja ditempel oleh salah satu anggota osis tadi.

"Sial ramai sekali"Rutuk seung hyun.

"Hah..hah..ada apa hyung..."Tanya seungri yang berlari menyusul seung hyun.

"Molla,aku belum lihat apa-apa"Jawab seunghyun.

"Hei minggir cepat" Seungri menerobos kerumunan siswa yang berdesak-desakan didepan papan pengumuman.

"Hyung kemari dan lihat ini"Seru seungri saat berada didepan kerumunan itu.

Entah karena suara seungri atau karena badan seung hyun yang terlihat menyeramkan,pada siswa yang berdesakan itu seolah memberikan jalan pada seung hyun.

**Ketua klub bela diri diharapkan hadir dalam rapat untuk festival sekolah yang akan datang.**

"Hyung..proposal kita diterima"Teriak seungri heboh.

"Ah,ini bukan mimpi kan?".

"Ayo hyung kita temui siwon hyung untuk lebih jelasnya". Seungri menarik tangan seung hyun yang masih tidak percaya dengan isi pengumuman itu.

"Ya,proposal kalian yang baru sudah kami setujui"Jawab siwon yang tiba-tiba dicegat oleh seungri dan dongsaengnya.

"Gomawo hyung"Ucap seungri sopan.

"Berterima kasihlah pada jiyong,dia yang meyakinkan para anggota osis,kalau kegiatan yang akan kalian lakukan itu banyak manfaatnya"Ujar siwon.

Mendengar nama jiyong yang berperan besar dalam keberhasilan proposal klubnya,seung hyun segera berlari mencari jiyong.

"Jiyong-ie..!".

Seung hyun berlari menghampiri jiyong dan memeluk namja itu. Jiyong yang tidak siap dengan kedatangan dan pelukan seung hyun yang tiba-tiba,membuat keduanya terhyung kebelakang dan terjatuh. Dengan posisi seung hyun berada diatas jiyong,mereka berdua terjatuh di dekat taman sekolah,membuat kejadian itu menjadi tontonan para siswa.

"Gomawo,proposal yang kau ajukan diterima oleh anggota osis,mulai sekarang kita akan bekerja lebih keras untuk festival bulan depan"Seung hyun menatap mata jiyong yang berada dibawahnya.

"Emh seung-ie".

"Nde?".

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari atasku,kita menjadi tontonan para siswa".

...

"Bukankah itu hyung mu?"Tanya jonghyun yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat adegan seung hyun dan jiyong.

"Aku tidak punya hyung mesum seperti dia"Jawab minho enteng.

"Hei hyung mu sudah melakukan pendekatan dengan orang yang dia sukai,bagaimana dengan mu?"Ujar onew yang melihat minho sedang mengawasi gedung sebelah sekolahan mereka.

Minho kemudian menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya itu dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Kalian harus membantuku mendapatkan taemin"Pinta minho prihatin.

"Kau itu mendapatkan hati seorang bocah saja tidak bisa,kemana julukan mu sebagai charismatic flame huh?"Cibir jonghyun.

"Taemin,dia itu tidak seperti namja lain,yang sedikit mendapat rayuan langsung luluh,dia itu terlalu polos"Bela minho.

"Kau tahu?perbedaan antara polos dan bodoh itu tipis sekali,sangat tipis"Sahut onew dengan suara dibuat-buat.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau taemin itu sebenarnya bodo?". Onew dan jonghyun menganggukkan kepala mereka kompak.

Plak..Plak..

Tangan besar minho memukul kepala dua sahabatnya,sedangkan yang menerima pukulan hanya dapat meringis kesakitan.

"Wajar saja bukan kalau namja seumuran dia begitu polos" Minho tidak terima namja yang ia sukai dikatai bodoh.

"Tapi sepertinya ren tidak sepolos itu,dia pandai memanfaatka keadaan"Ujar jonghyun.

"Yah kecuali bocah itu,dia itu titisan setan dalam wujud boneka"Sahut minho.

"Jadi kalian harus membantu ku mendapatka taemin,jika aku berhasil mendapatkan taemin aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua".

"Arraseo,kami akan membantu mu"Jawab jonghyun dan onew.

"Oke pertama-tama kita perlu strategi,apa kalian punya ide?". Jonghyun dan onew menggeleng pelan.

"Ah aku ingat"Seru onew tiba-tiba.

"Kau ada ide?"Tanya minho antusias.

"Ani~ aku ingat kalau aku sudah ada janji dengan key,siswa tingkat satu itu,jadi kita tunda dulu rapat hari ini,sampai jumpa".

Hampir saja minho melempar onew dengan sepatu basketnya kalau tidak ingat bahwa itu adalah sepatu kesayangannya.

"Menyebalkan sekali dia,sekarang hanya kita berdua yang berpikir". Minho menoleh kearah jonghyun dan melihat jonghyun tengah mengendap-endap untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana kau kim jonghyun"Teriak minho kalap.

"Mianhae aku ada janji dengan jino"Balas jonghyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan..!"Teriak minho kesal,membuat para siswa yang lewat terkejut dan berlari,mengira minho sedang kesurupan.

Tbc-

Annyeong author balik lagi *Tebar kolor minho.

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Setelah menyelesaikan bad boy good boy yang mendapat respon tak terduga dari readers,author coba buat FF lagi. Kini castnya para namja bermarga choi yang sebenarnya mereka semua bias author *ketawa nista.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu.

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.

Sepertinya pairing siwon author tetapkan bersama kibum saja,mianhae buat yang request bersama kyuhyun atau heechul. Nanti tetap akan membuat slight wonkyu dan sichul,semoga readers bisa memakluminya.

Oya author itu yeoja,91 line jadi boleh manggil noona,eonnie ^^ kalau buat cast diatas boleh manggil chagi *Digiles para cast*

*Ngilang bareng seung hyun*

Ada yang kasih tau author kalo cerita ini mirip sama cerita salah satu author lain judulnya Nae (my) Princess. Tapi beneran ini cerita menurut pemikiran author sendiri. Gomawo buat yang udah ngasih tau author ^^. Buat readers gimana masih mau lanjut atau nggak?kalau nggak mau lanjut nanti author buat FF yang lain ^^.

Sekali lagi maaf,author gak bermaksud meniru author lain. *Bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

Minho berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk jonghyun dan onew yang tega meninggalkan minho demi menemui masing-masing pujaan hatinya. Saat melewati perpustakaan minho melihat hyungnya,siwon sedang berdiri dibalik tembok dekat ruang guru. Tadinya minho ingin memanggil hyungnya,tapi setelah melihat hyungnya seperti sedang memperhatikan seseorang,minho mengikuti arah pandang hyungnya dan gotcha...! Seorang namja cantik dengan kulit putih dan bibir berisi yang merah alami tampak sedang membaca buku dibawah pohon depan perpustakaan. Evil smirk tersungging di bibir minho,jika ini komik pasti akan muncul taring,tanduk dan ekor devil. Dengan perlahan minho menghampiri hyungnya yang tengah berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Siapa namanya hyung?"Tanya minho dibelakang siwon.

"Kim kibum,siswa tingkat satu setiap hari ia selalu membaca dibawah pohon itu"Jawab siwon tidak sadar.

"Yah,kenapa kau ada disini?"Seru siwon yang baru menyadari minho berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ternyata kau diam-diam menguntit siswa tingkat satu hyung"Ujar minho dengan wajah sumringah.

"Mwo?siapa yang menguntit?aku hanya kebetulan lewat"Jawab siwon cemas.

"Mengaku saja hyung,aku tadi melihatmu memandanginya dengan wajah mupeng".

"Jinjja?apa wajah ku terlihat seperti itu?".

"Tentu saja tidak hyung,kau masuk juga dalam perangkapku". Minho tertawa puas melihat hyungnya yang biasa bersikap cool ini cengo didepannya.

"Lalu apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaan mu hyung?"Tanya minho setelah berhasil berhenti tertawa.

"Belum".

"Kau sudah pernah mengajaknya kencan?".

"Belum".

"Atau kau pernah mengajaknya makan bersama dikantin sekolah?'.

"Belum juga".

"Lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan hyung?"Tanya minho geram.

"Aku?aku belum melakukan apa-apa?"Jawab siwon polos.

Andaikan saja siwon bukan hyungnya,pasti minho akan membenturkan kepala namja tampan itu ke tembok sekolah lalu membuangnya ke sungai han.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini hyung?. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dekati dia hyung,ajaklah mengobrol". Minho mendorong tubuh siwon agar keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Apa yang harus aku obrolkan bersama dia?"Tanya siwon bingung.

"Apa saja hyung,mungkin kau bisa menbahas pororo episode minggu lalu (?)".

Siwon mulai berjalan mendekati kibum yang tengah asik membawa bukunya.

"Ehem..boleh aku duduk disini?"Tanya siwon gugup.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. "Boleh saja".

"Emm buku apa yang kau baca?"Tanya siwon mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

Kibum menutup bukunya dan memperlihatkan sampul depan buku itu dengan judul yang dicetak tebal dan besar.

"Oh,the wedding dress". Siwon nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kibum melanjutkan kembali acara membacanya yang tertunda itu. Sedangkan siwon yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi hanya bisa memandangi wajah kibum dari samping.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk melihat wajah ku saja?"Tanya kibum yang merasa diperhatikan siwon.

Siwon gelagapan karena aksinya memandangi wajah kibum ketahuan.

"Hah?ani~ bagaimana persiapan maid cafe kalian?". Siwon akhirnya mendapat topik untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan kibum.

"Sejauh ini lancar,key yang menangani semuanya"Jawab kibum yang menutup bukunya dan memulai pembicaraan dengan siwon.

...

Sore itu ren sudah bersiap untuk pergi menjemput baekho yang sedang sakit. Celana jeans panjang berwarna putih dan kaos longgar yang mengekspos sebagian bahunya,rambut yang diikat kebelakang dengan asal-asalan *Lihat ren di MV sandy*

"Kau mau kemana ren?"Tanya seung hyun yang baru selesai mandi.

"Menjenguk teman ku hyung"Jawab ren.

"Apa perlu kami antar?"Tanya siwon.

"Tidak usah hyung,nanti teman-teman ku datang menjemput".

"Hei bocah teman-teman mu datang". Minho berteriak dari pintu depan.

"Annyeong ren"Salam ke 4 namja itu ramah.

Siwon dan seung hyun cengo melihat ternyata dongsaeng kecil mereka memiliki pengikut yang cukup banyak. Minho yang sudah terbiasa melihat ren dan para pengikutnya hanya melipat tangannya didada.

"Kami pamit dulu kakak ipar,annyeong".

Setelah mereka pergi,siwon dan seung hyun baru sadar dengan panggilan 4 namja tadi.

"Mwo?siapa yang kakak ipar?"seru siwon.

"Apa mereka semua pacar ren?"Seung hyun tak kalah kagetnya dengan siwon.

"Kalian belum lihat yang lebih heboh dari ini hyung"Ujra minho.

"Lebih heboh dari ini?apa maksudmu?"Tanya siwon heran.

"Sesekali ikutlah dengan ku menjemput ren,kalian akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik"Sahut minho misterius.

Rombongan (?) ren sampai didepan rumah yang terlihat cukup mewah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau baekho sekaya ini"Ujar minhyun kagum pada rumah baekho.

"Ternyata tampang berandalan seperti dia memiliki rumah yang penuh bunga seperti ini". Aron menatap taman bunga yang berada disekeliling mereka.

Ting..Tong..

Suara bel bergema dirumah itu,tak lama keluar seorang pelayan membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong kami teman baekho,bisa kami menjenguknya?"Tanya Jr sopan.

"Ah silahkan masuk kamar tuan muda ada diatas sebelah kiri"Ujar pelayan itu ramah.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?"Tanya baekho heran melihat teman-temannya dan ren berada dirumahnya.

"Tentu saja menjenguk mu,kalau saja bukan ren yang mengajak mana mungkin kami kesini"Ucap aron.

"Kajja kita ke kamar ku saja".

Kamar baekho termasuk rapi dan bersih. Seragam sekolah yang biasa dipakai baekho tergantung rapi dilemari. Sebuah televisi besar komplit dengan berbagai macam game didalamnya.

"Whoaa kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mengoleksi banyak game seperti ini?"Seru Jr melihat koleksi game baekho.

"Duduklah dimana pun kalian suka,aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan cemilah dan minuman".

Aron dan Jr sibuk bertanding game koleksi baekho,sedangkan minhyun sibuk melihat koleksi buku milik baekho. Ren hanya duduk memperhatikan dekorasi kamar baekho yang terkesan nyaman.

"Bagaimana luka dikaki mu?"Tanya baekho yang duduk disebelah ren.

"Ah~ sepertinya sudah hampir sembuh,kau sendiri bagaimana demam mu?".

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat,lebih baik sekarang"Jawab baekho.

"Em..hyung mianhae gara-gara aku kau kehujanan dan sakit". Ren menundukkan kepalanya merasa tidak enak dengan baekho.

"Gwenchana,ini bukan salah mu".Baekho mengusap pelan kepala ren.

"Yah hyung kau membuat rambut ku berantakan"Seru ren dengan wajah merona.

Sementara itu dirumah keluarga choi terlihat sepi itu,nampak seorang namja dengan mata kodoknya tengah bergerak gelisah pada ranjangnya.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dapat juga nomor taemin"Ucap minho seraya menatap deretan angka pada ponselnya.

"Ck bocah pelit itu kini tidak bisa mengancam ku dengan jaminan nomor ponsel taemin,tidak sia-sia usahaku mengendap-endap ke kamarnya demi nomor ponsel taemin".Minho terlihat bangga dengan aksi 'ninja"nya menyelinap ke kamar ren.

Jari-jari panjang minho terlihat lincah mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel minho berkedip-kedip.

1 pesan diterima.

**From:Baby taemin**

_**Nuguya..?**_

Dengan cepat minho membalas pesan dari taemin.

**To:Baby taemin**

_**Pangeran kodok mu minnie..**_

Pesan baru kembali masuk ke ponsel minho.

**From:Baby taemin**

_**Minho hyung?darimana kau dapaat nomor ponsel ku?pasti dari ren..**_

"Bocah itu tidak akan memberikan nomor ponsel mu meskipun aku berlutut didepannya"Rutuk minho yang teringat tingkah ren.

**To:Baby taemin**

_**Apa sih yang hyung tidak tahu tentang mu? *wink***_

Minho terkekeh membaca pesan singkat untuk taemin.

**From:Baby taemin**

_**Jinjja?berarti kau sekarang tahu kalau aku sedang memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek karena kepanasan hyung?**_

Balasan pesan dari taemin sukses membuat minho terjengkang.

...

Disebuah taman yang cukup luas dan dihiasi bunga dengan beraneka warna,terlihat dua orang namja sedang menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam yang sangat indah. Dua namja itu duduk beralaskan rumput yang lembut.

"Kibummie". Panggil sang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah siwon.

"Nde?" Kibum memalingkan wajahnya pada namja tampan disebelahnya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk ku ungkapkan,tapi percayalah pada apa yang ku katakan karena kaulah yang pertama".

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa hyung?"Tanya kibum bingung.

"Dengarkan perkataan ku baik-baik karena aku akan mengatakannya sekali".

Kibum mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu kim kibum,jadilah namjachingu ku"Ucap siwon

"Mwo?kau menyukai ku hyung?".

"Nde,bummie lalu apa jawaban mu?".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan heechul hyung,ku dengar kalian menjalin hubungan?".

"Heechul?aku dan dia hanya teman bummie,tidak mungkin kami menjalin hubungan".

"Tapi kalian sering terlihat berdua".

"Itu karena tugas kami sebagai osis mengharuskan kami bersama".

"Jinjja?kau dan heechul hyung tidak ada hubungan apapun?".

"Percayalah pada ku,aku hanya mencintai seorang kim kibum".

"Nado saranghae hyung"Ucap kibum akhirnya.

Perlahan wajah siwon mendekati kibum,kibum yang menyadari hal itu hanya menutup matanya. Berlatar belakang matahri yang terbenam wajah siwon semakin mendekati wajah kibum yang kini merona dengan mata tertutup.

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Dan..

"Siwonnie hyung bangun,kita makan malam..!"Teriak ren yang baru saja pulang dari rumah baekho dan langsung mendapat perintah untuk membangunkan siwon yang tertidur sejak tadi sore.

Tbc-

Annyeong author balik lagi *Tebar kolor minho.

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Setelah menyelesaikan bad boy good boy yang mendapat respon tak terduga dari readers,author coba buat FF lagi. Kini castnya para namja bermarga choi yang sebenarnya mereka semua bias author *ketawa nista.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu.

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.

Sepertinya pairing siwon author tetapkan bersama kibum saja,mianhae buat yang request bersama kyuhyun atau heechul. Nanti tetap akan membuat slight wonkyu dan sichul,semoga readers bisa memakluminya.

Oya author itu yeoja,91 line jadi boleh manggil noona,eonnie ^^ kalau buat cast diatas boleh manggil chagi *Digiles para cast*

*Naik naga bareng Ren *

Tak lupa author ingin mengucapkan #HappyKibumDay #Kibum27thbirthday semoga kibum oppa cepat kembali bersama super junior ^^

Kalau ada FF yang hampir sama anggap saja persamaan pemikiran para author.

Ada yang kasih tau author kalo cerita ini mirip sama cerita salah satu author lain judulnya Nae (my) Princess. Tapi beneran ini cerita menurut pemikiran author sendiri. Gomawo buat yang udah ngasih tau author ^^. Buat readers gimana masih mau lanjut atau nggak?kalau nggak mau lanjut nanti author buat FF yang lain ^^.

Sekali lagi maaf,author gak bermaksud meniru author lain. *Bow*


	6. Chapter 6

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

"Kau kenapa hyung?wajahmu kusut sekali?"Tanya minho yang tengah berebut makanan dengan seung hyun.

"Kau mimpi buruk hyung?Ucap seung hyun sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan minho dari kimchi kesukaannya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan minho san seung hyun,siwon langsung duduk dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang seolah tidak terganggu dengan pertengkaran minho dan seung hyun.

"Hei ren,dengan apa kau membangunkan siwon hyung?"Tanya minho sambil melirik siwon yang makan dengan tenang.

"Dengan sepatu basket mu hyung yang tidak pernah kau cuci itu"Jawab ren sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Yak,memangnya sepatu ku sebau itu hah?!"Seru minho tidak terima.

Pertengkaran kecil yang selalu dalam keluarga itu justru semakin menambah suasana hangat. Sesekali ren berteriak karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan minho yang menyanyi tidak jelas dikamarnya.

"Minho hyung berhenti bernyanyi dengan suara kodokmu"Teriak ren dari dalam kamarnya.

Kamar ren yang berada tepat disebelah kamar minho,mau tidak mau membuat ren setiap hari harus mendengar nyanyian gaje dari hyungnya.

"Suara ku itu merdu seperti member Shinee,bilang saja kalau kau iri"Teriak minho tak mau kalah.

"Kau ingin membuat seluruh maid dirumah ini menjadi tuli mendadak hyung!?".

"Diam kau magnae,suara mu tidak sebagus suara ku!?".

"Tidak akan ku berikan nomor ponsel taemin kau hyung"Ancam ren.

"Silahkan saja,aku sudah mempunyai nomor ponselnya".

"Mwo?bagaimana bisa?".

"Sebaiknya kau kunci ponsel mu saat mandi".

"Yak hyung kau masuk kamar ku sembarangan".

"CHOI MINHO,CHOI MIN KI DIAM DAN CEPAT TIDUR...!".

Teriakan siwon terdengar lebih membahana dari pada suara teriakan minho dan ren yang sedari tadi terus berdebat. Rumah kediaman choi kini tenang setelah siwon berteriak agar minho dan ren berhenti berdebat.

"Apa mimpi tadi sore itu sebuah pertanda?"Batin siwon yang perlahan terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

...

"Pagi hyung".Sapa jiyong yang kebetulan mampir ke ruangan klub bela diri.

"Pagi jiyong-ie".Balas seung hyun sumringah karena pagi-pagi sudah bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Jadi kapan kita akan latihan bersama sungmin hyung?"Tanya jiyong yang duduk disebelah seung hyun.

"Molla,nanti akan ku tanyakan pada sungmin hyung"Jawab seung hyun.

Brak...

Pintu klub terbuka dengan tidak berperikepintuan.

"Park sang hyun..!sekali lagi kau banting pintu itu,selanjutnya kau yang akan ku banting"Seru seung hyun kesal karena terganggu momentnya bersama jiyong.

"Mianhae hyung aku terlalu bersemangat karena proposal kita disetujui kemarin"Jawab namja bernama sang hyun atau yang lebih sering dipanggil thunder.

"Ada apa?tidak biasanya kau pergi ke sini pagi-pagi?"Tanya seung hyun setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Oya hyung,tadi sungmin hyung berkata kalau kita bisa mulai latihan hari ini"Jawab thunder.

"Jinjja?ayo kita sekarang ke tempat sungmin hyung". Seung hyun menarik tangan jiyong yang duduk disebelahnya,mau tak mau jiyong mengikuti langkah seung hyun.

Wajah jiyong merona hebat karena sepanjang perjalanan tangan seung hyun tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Terlebih banyak siswa yang melihat hal itu,semakin membuat wajah jiyong memerah. Meskipun banyak yang sudah mengetahui bahwa seung hyun menyukai jiyong,namun jarang sekali seung hyun memperlihatkan bentuk perhatiannya didepan umum. Pemandangan seung hyun yang menggandeng tangan jiyong tentu saja membuat para siswa yang melihatnya sontak bergosip ria.

"Omo apa mereka sudah jadian?".

"Kyaaa...mereka cocok sekali..!".

"Padahal aku mulai menyukai seung hyun oppa".

Teriakan para siswa yeoja itu terdengar sangat jelas oleh jiyong. Jiyong mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar salah satu yeoja yang berteriak histeris itu ternyata menyukai namja yang sedang menggandeng tangannya ini.

"Ah itu dia sungmin hyung"Seru seung hyun yang melihat sungmin keluar dari ruang osis.

"Hyung,apa kita bisa mulai latihan sekarang?"Tanya seung hyun antusias.

"Oh,Nde tunggu sebentar"Jawab sungmin yang terlihat sibuk membawa beberapa lembar dokumen.

"Kemarikan hyung aku akan membantumu". Seung hyun otomatis melepaskan tangan jiyong yang sedari tadi ia gandeng dan mengambil tumpukan dokumen dari tangan sungmin.

"Gomawo seung-ie"Ucap sungmin dengan senyum kelincinya.

Tak sadarkah seung hyun bahwa namja disampingnya kini tengah cemberut melihat moment itu?Rupanya jiyong cemburu saat melihat seung hyun dan sungmin berjalan bersama dan tertawa riang,melupakan jiyong yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Jiyong kini tengah memperhatikan seung hyun yang sedang berlatih bela diri untuk pertunjukan difestival sekolah bersama sungmin. Sesekali seung hyun menyeka keringat yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Namun terkadang jiyong tidak suka melihat pemandangan seung hyun yang terlihat menikmati berlatih bersama sungmin. Seandainya jiyong masuk ke klub bela diri sejak dulu,mungkin saja ia yang menjadi partner seung hyun.

"Aigo~ tak ku sangka ternyata begitu melelahkan seperti ini"Ujar seung hyun yang berbaring terlentang di tengah-tengah ruang latihan.

"Tekhnik bela dirimu sangat hebat,kenapa kau tidak ikut turnamen antar sekolah?"Tanya sungmin yang sedang menyeka keringatnya.

"Terlalu merepotkan hyung aku malas"Jawab seung hyun.

"Omo aku melupakan jiyong-ie"Ucap seung hyun yang baru teringat kalau ia tadi bersama jiyong.

Seung hyun berlari menghampiri jiyong yang tengah duduk dipojok ruangan.

"Mianhae,aku terlalu asik berlatih"Ucap seung hyun menyadari kebodohannya.

"Gwenchana hyung,kau tadi berlatih dengan baik sekali"Jawab jiyong meskipun dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Jinjja?kau tahu,sudah sejak lama aku menginginkan hal ini"Sahut seung hyun kemudian duduk disebelah jiyong.

"Ah~ lelah sekali,biarkan aku tidur sebentar jiyong-ie".

Seung hyun merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu jiyong,melihat seung hyun yang sudah memejamkan mata jiyong hanya bisa pasrah meminjamkan bahunya. Sedangkan sungmin yang melihat moment itu hanya tersenyum.

...

"Sial kenapa harus kita yang memindahkan semua dokumen ini ke gudang?"Rutuk heechul dengan setumpuk dokumen ditangannya.

"Sudahlah anggap saja kerja sambilan"Sahut siwon bijak.

"Tangan halus ini jadi kasar kau tahu itu,wonnie". Heechul memandang kesal tumpukan dokumen yang ada ditangannya.

"Kerjakan saja chullie,kalau kau hanya menggerutu seperti itu tidak akan selesai".

"Kau itu semakin lama semakin mirip park seonsae,wonnie cerewet sekali".

"Kau mengatai guru senior itu akan kualat nanti".

Belum sempat heechul membalas perkataan siwon,tanpa sengaja seorang siswa menabrak heechul dan menyebabkan namja cantik itu limbung ke depan.

"_Omo aku akan terjatuh"_Batin heechul menutup matanya.

Brukk..

Siwon yang cepat tanggap segera menarik tangan heechul sebelum wajah heechul terbentur lantai sekolah yang keras. Namun akibat tarikan tangan siwon yang terlalu kencang,heechul malah jatuh menimpa tubuh siwon.

"Chullie kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya siwon khawatir karena heechul masih menutup matanya.

"Hah?Eh nde,gwenchana"Sahut heechul yang sedikit terkejut dengan posisi mereka.

"Mianhae sunbae aku tidak sengaja"Ucap seorang siswa tingkat satu takut-takut.

"Kau pikir ini sekolah nenek moyang mu?seenaknya saja kau berlari dikoridor"Seru heechul kesal.

"Mi-mianhae aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"Ucap namja itu semakin takut.

"Sudahlah chullie,dia kan sudah minta maaf"Ujar siwon mencoba meredakan amarah heechul.

"Kau,siapa nama mu?"Tunjuk heechul pada namja yang tengah menunduk di depannya.

"Tan hangeng sunbae".

"Kau siswa pindahan dari china itu?"Tanya siwon.

"Nde sunbae".

"Kau temui aku,saat istirahat kau harus menerima hukuman dari ku"Ujar heechul tak mau tahu.

"Nde sunbae".

"Hei kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu padanya"Ujar siwon yang tengah memunguti dokumen yang tersebar itu.

"Gwenchana,sebenarnya kami pernah bertemu tapi sepertinya ia sudah lupa pada ku"Sahut heechul dengan smirk terukir diwajah cantiknya.

...

"Bummie".Panggil siwon yang melihat kibum sedang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

"Siwon hyung?sedang apa kau disini?.

Semenjak percakapan pertama mereka beberapa hari yang lalu,siwon sudah lebih berani untuk menyapa kibum. Meskipun agak sedikit canggung namun lebih baik daripada hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Hyung baru saja dari gudang bersama heechul membereskan dokumen yang sudah tidak dipakai"Jawab siwon mencoba mensejajarkan badannya dengan kibum. "Kau sendiri bagaimana persiapan untuk festival?".

"Yah meskipun sudah diatasi semua oleh key,kami tetap saja harus membantu sebisanya"Jawab kibum.

"Apa kau akan tetap memakai kostum maid itu?".

"Nde,keputusan key tidak bisa diganggu gugat"Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal harus memakai pakaian maid untuk festival nanti.

"Kau pasti akan telihat cantik"Ucaap siwon dengan suara lirih.

"Mwo?kau berkata sesuatu hyung?".

"Ah ani~".

Jalan menuju keperpustakaan yang melewati lapangan basket membuat siwon mau tak mau melihat ke arah lapangan basket. Ditepi lapangan basket terlihat seorang namja yang sangat familiar sedang menatap gerombolan anak junior high school yang sedang bermain bola.

"Em mian hyung ada sedikit urusan"Ujar siwon kemudian berlari menghampiri namja itu.

"Choi minho sudah beberapa kali hyung bilang jangan mengintip ke arah sekolah sebelah".siwon yang datang dari belakang langsung saja menjewer telinga minho,sehingga namja tampan itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Mianhae hyung,lepaskan dulu tangan mu ini sakit sekali".

"Kau itu hari ini minta maaf,tapi kemudian kau ulangi lagi".

"Hukum saja dia hyung,tatapannya seperti ahjushi mesum"Ujar ren yang melihat siwon sedang menceramahi minho.

"Yah diam kau bocah"Seru minho tidak terima.

"Kau membuat takut teman-teman ku hyung"Seru ren tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak memperhatikna teman-teman mu,aku hanya memperhatikan taemin saja".

Dan adu mulut antara minho dan ren kembali terjadi. Duo choi itu saling berseru satu sama lain dengan pagar kawat sebagai pembatasnya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua,minho kau ikut hyung,ren kau kembali saja ke kelasmu"Ujar siwon melerai adu mulut dongsaengnya.

Meskipun siwon tahu dua dongsaengnya itu tidak benar-benar bertengkar,hanya saja terlalu memalukan bertengkar di depan siswa junior high school yang memandang dengan wajah bingung.

Tbc-

Annyeong author balik lagi *Tebar kolor minho.

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Masih kurang panjang kah soalnya author ngetik FF selalu malam hari jadi maklum aja kalau pendek-pendek perchapternya. Kalau banyak typo maklumi saja efek ngetik malem -_-

Buat yang request wonkyu sekali lagi mianhae,belum bisa author kabulkan,meskipun bukan pair wonkyu author harap tetap membaca FF ini

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu ripiuwnya,tapi tetep author baca kok semuanya ^^

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.

Oya author itu yeoja,91 line jadi boleh manggil noona,eonnie ^^ kalau buat cast diatas boleh manggil chagi *Digiles para cast*


	7. Chapter 7

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

"Sudah berapa kali hyung katakan,jangan mengintip anak sebelah"Omel siwon. "Kau membuat malu hyung saja"Lanjutnya.

"Mianhae hyung,kau kan enak bisa memandangi pujaan hatimu setiap hari sedangkan aku harus terpisah di antara pagar kawat itu"Jawab minho sedikit mendramatisir.

"Yah,kau kan sering bertemu taemin kalau ia main kerumah"Seru siwon.

"Hehehe.."

"Bagaimana perkembangan mu dengan kibum,hyung?" Minho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar hyung tertuanya itu tidak mengomel lagi.

"Yah cukup bagus untuk sekarang"Jawab siwon sambil tersenyum menyebabkan para siswa yeoja yang kebetulan melihatnya berteriak histeris.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaan mu hyung?".

"Mwo?kau kira gampang huh menyatakan perasaan?".

"Kalau kau terlalu lama bisa diambil orang hyung".

...

"Klub jadi sepi ya kalau tidak ada seung hyun hyung"Ujar seungri yang sedang berada diruang klub beladiri.

"Kau benar,tidak ada yang marah-marah tidak jelas lagi"Tambah thunder.

"Yah ku laporka kalian nanti"Ancam jiyong.

"Andwae..!kau ingin melihat kita berdua digantung dipohon besar depan sekolah huh?"Seru thunder ngeri melihat hyungya itu marah.

"Hei kau sudah dengar gosip terbaru tentang seung hyun hyung?"Bisik seungri pelan takut ada orang lain mendengarnya,namun pada kenyataannya jiyong yang berada tak jauh dari mereka dapat mendengar suara seungri.

"Kau itu seperti yeoja saja suka sekali bergosip"Sahut thunder. "Eh tapi gosip apa?"

Seungri terlihat ingin sekali memukul kepala namja berbadan tegap itu. Sedetik yang lalu ia mengatakan seungri mirip yeoja karena senang bergosip,namun sedetik kemudian ia juga merasa tertarik dengan gosip.

"Kau tahu ji eun noona bukan?". Thunder menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini ji eun noona mencoba mendekati seung hyun hyung?". Thunder menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gosip yang ku dengar dari yeoja dikelasku kalau ji eun noona menyukai seung hyun hyung,dan dengan adanya festival sekolah ji eun noona akan memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai anggota osis untuk mendekati seung hyun hyung"Jelas seungri dengan satu tarikan napas.

Whoaa?jinjja?"Seru thunder setelah mendengar gosip tentang sunbaenya. Sedangkan jiyong yang tak sengaja mendengar berita itu merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya.

"_Apa berita itu benar?aku harap itu hanya gosip saja"_Batin jiyong lemas.

"Jiyong-ie kau tidak apa-apa?kenapa kau memegangi dada mu?Tanya thunder sedikit cemas.

"Ani~ gwenchana"Jawab jiyong tersenyum pahit.

"Hei hari ini Song seonsangnim tidak masuk,bagaimana kalau kita kekantin saja"Ajak seungri yang diikuti anggukan kepala oleh jiyong dan thunder.

Kantin terlihat sepi sekarang,karena masih dalam jam pelajaran. Seungri,jiyong dan thunder memilih duduk di pojok dekat dengan taman sekolah karena udaranya sangat sejuk. Berbagai macam makanan terlihat dimeja mereka bertiga,namun tak satu pun yang menarik minat jiyong. Namja itu hany mengaduk minumannya sambil menatap ke arah taman sekolah yang penuh dengan pepohonan.

"Kau kenapa jiyong-ie?"Tanya seungri yang melihat tingkah aneh jiyong.

"Gwenchana"Jawab jiyong lesu.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami,kau kira berapa lama kami menjadi teman mu?"Sahut thunder.

"Em,soal gosip yang kalian bicarakan tadi". Akhirnya jiyong menyampaikan apa yang menjadi ganjalannya.

"Ji eun noona dan seung hyung hyung?"Ucap seungri. Jiyong mengangguk pelan.

"Kami tahu sebenarnya kau juga menyukai seung hyun hyung bukan?"Kata thunder tegas.

"Lalu kenapa dulu sewaktu seung hyun hyung menyatakan perasaannya kau tidak menerimanya?"Tanya seungri.

"Waktu itu aku takut kalau aku hanya menjadi mainan seung hyun hyung saja,maka dari itu aku tidak menjawab pernyataannya"Jawab jiyong penuh penyesalan.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanya thunder.

"Molla,terlebih ji eun noona menyukai seung hyun hyung".

"Tapi setidaknya seung hyun hyung masih menyukai mu bukan?". Seungri terlihat memberi kepercayaan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata seung hyun hyung juga menyukai ji eun noona?". Jiyong sangat takut kalau seung hyun ternyata sudah tidak menyukainya dan lebih memilih yeoja cantik itu.

"Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi akan ku pukul wajahnya"Seru thunder antusias.

"Memang kau berani?".

"Tentu saja tidak".

...

"Yah kodok hyung keluar dari kamar ku"Teriak ren sambil mendorong minho agar keluar dari kamarnya.

Yap,minho sedang melakukan aksi pendekatannya dengan taemin. Namja cantik itu sedang main kerumah dan untung bagi minho yang melihat taemin datang sebelum kamar ren terkunci dari dalam,minho menyelinap masuk.

"Hyung janji tidak akan mengganggu"Sahut minho masih asik memandangi wajah taemin yang terlihat makin cantik hari ini.

"Kau disini saja sudah mengganggu hyung"Seru ren.

"Wonnie hyung,kodok hyung mengganggu acara belajar ku dengan taemin"Teriak ren meminta perlindungan dari hyung tertuanya.

"Siwon hyung sedang ke rumah temannya".

"Seung-ie hyung tolong".

"Dia sedang ada latihan bersama sungmin hyung disekolah".

Sial bagi ren yang ternyata kedua hyung yang biasanya membantu saat bertengkar dengan minho sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Baiklah kau duduk dipojokan sana hyung,ini bantal dan selimutmu jangan mencoba mendekati kami selangkah pun"Ujar ren.

"Yah kau kira aku anak anjing huh"Seru minho.

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali"Ujar taemin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ren dan minho. "terkadang aku iri dengan mu ren,kau punya 3 hyung yang sangat baik".

"Coba saja kau tahu kelakuan aneh mereka selama dirumah"Sahut ren.

"Dongsaeng macam apa kau yang menjelek-jelek kan hyungnya sendiri"Seru minho.

"Itu kenyataan hyung,setiap hari kau bernyanyi dengan suara kodokmu itu".

"Suara ku itu sangat berseni"

Bugh...

Minho melempar bantal yang berada di dekatnya dan sukses mengenai wajah cantik dongsaengnya. Merasa tidak terima dengan perbuatan minho,ren membalas melempar bantal ke arah minho.

Bugh...

Salah satu bantal justru mengenai wajah taemin.

"Yah kalian berdua"Teriak taemin. "Rasakan pembalasan ku"

Kini kamar ren yang biasanya rapi,terlihat berantakan dengan bantal,guling,boneka berserakan dimana-mana. 3 pelaku pelemparan bantal terlihat tertidur karena kelelahan. Minho tidur terlentang di atas karpet dengan kepala taemin berada di atas perutnya dan ren yang menggunakan tangan minho sebagai bantalan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau hyung,tugas ku tidak selesai tepat waktu"Gerutu ren saat sedang makan malam bersama hyung-hyungnya.

"Yah kenapa kau malah menyalahkan aku,tangan ku sakit gara-gara kau jadikan bantal".Minho tak mau kalah.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar"Ucap seung hyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Jangan ikut campur hyung"Seru ren dan minho bersamaan.

"Mwo?kalian berani melawanku?. Seung hyun memberikan deathglare pada dua dongsaengnya,namun sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Eh,apa siwon hyung belum pulang?"Tanya ren yang tidak melihat hyung tertuanya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat siwon hyung masih di ruang osis"Sahut seung hyun.

...

"Seung hyun.."Panggil yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang coklatnya.

"Ji eun noona?ada apa?"Tanya seung hyun sopan.

"Bisa kah aku minta tolong?ruangan osis sedang dibereskan,barang-barang lama akan ditaruh digudang,bisa kau membantu ku memindahkan barang-barang itu?"Kata ji eun.

"Em,baiklah tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama karena ada janji dengan teman ku"Ujar seung hyun.

"Nde,hanya sebentar saja".

Ditempat tengah menunggu seung hyun yang sudah berjanji akan makan siang dengannya. Sesekali jiyong melirik jam tangannya,seung hyun sudah terlambat 15 menit.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencarinya di ruang klub"Ujar jiyong.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju ruang klub,jiyong melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Seung hyun sedang berjalan bersama ji eun. Terlihat mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Tak jarang ji eun memegang tangan seung hyun dan seung hyun tidak menolaknya. Jiyong membalikkan badannya dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia membutuhkan tempat untuk menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

"Gomawo seung-ie"Ujar ji eun setelah seung hyun membantunya.

"Nde cheonma noona"Sahut seung hyun.

Seung hyun segera bergegas menuju tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan makan siang bersama jiyong. Sesampainya disana seung hyun tidak menemuka jiyong sama sekali.

"Apa mungkin ia marah?".

Seung hyun terlihat menghubungi jiyong melalui ponselnya,namun sayang ponsel jiyong tidak aktif.

"Aish kemana anak itu?".

Seung hyun berlari menuju kelas jiyong,namun sekali lagi ia tidak melihat jiyong di dalam kelas.

"Hei apa kau melihat jiyong?"Tanya seung hyun pada namja yang terlihat sibuk dengan gadget miliknya.

"Molla"Jawab namja itu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ck,bocah menyebalkan"Umpat seung hyun.

"Kau mencari siapa hyung?"Tanya seungri melihat seung hyun terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

"Apa kau melihat jiyong?".

"Jiyong-ie?bukankah kalian hari ini makan siang bersama?".

"Kalau dia sedang bersama ku,aku tidak akan mencarinya".

"Coba kau hubungi ponselnya"Saran thunder.

"Sudah,tapi tidak aktif".

"Jadi hari ini kalian akan mencoba kostum maid itu?"Tanya siwon yang sedang bersama kibum diperpustakaan.

"Nde,kalau ada yang kurang pas bisa diperbaiki secepatnya"Jawab kibum sambil melihat ke arah tumpukan buku didepannya. "Ah hyung bisa tolong ambilkan buku di ujung itu?"Kibum menunjuk sebuah buku yang terletak di atas rak paling ujung.

Siwon segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku yang kibum maksud. Posisi kibum tepat berada di depan badan tegap siwon,membuat namja cantik itu mengagumi bentuk badan sunbaenya itu.

"_Siwon hyung ternyata tampan juga"_. Kibum menatap wajah siwon yang berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat sehingga kibum bisa mencium aroma wangi dari siwon.

Tbc-

Annyeong author balik lagi *Tebar kolor minho.

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Masih kurang panjang kah soalnya author ngetik FF selalu malam hari jadi maklum aja kalau pendek-pendek perchapternya. Kalau banyak typo maklumi saja efek ngetik malem -_-

Buat yang request wonkyu sekali lagi mianhae,belum bisa author kabulkan,meskipun bukan pair wonkyu author harap tetap membaca FF ini

Untuk reader yang request FF ke author,mian gak tau kapan mau mulai buat FFnya,tapi author janji bakal buatin ^^

Sepertinya ripiu yang masuk semakin sedikit T^T.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu ripiuwnya,tapi tetep author baca kok semuanya ^^

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.

Oya author itu yeoja,91 line jadi boleh manggil noona,eonnie ^^ kalau buat cast diatas boleh manggil chagi *Digiles para cast*


	8. Chapter 8

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

"Kemana dia?". Seung hyun terlihat mondar-mandir mencari jiyong yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Hyung?kau sedang apa?"Tanya minho melihat hyungnya kebingungan.

"Apa kau melihat jiyong?".

"Jiyong?namja yang dulu pernah datang kerumah itu?".

"Nde,kau melihatnya?".

"Anio~".

"Aish kau itu sama sekali tidak membantu". Seung hyun pergi meninggalkan minho yang masih bingung dengan kelakuan hyungnya.

"Sepertinya dia mulai gila"Ujar minho setelah seung hyun tidak terlihat.

Bahkan sampai sekolah usai pun seung hyun tidak melihat jiyong. Biasanya saat bel sekolah berbunyi jiyong akan menemani seung hyun berlatih bersama sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?wajahmu pucat?"Tanya sungmin melihat seung hyun sedikit tidak konsentrasi pada latihan hari ini.

"Mianhae hyung,sepertinya aku sedikit kelelahan".

"Bagaimana,kau tadi berhasil menemukan jiyong?".

"Mwo?kenapa hyung tahu,aku mencari jiyong?".

"Aku mendengar kau dan minho berbicara tadi,jadi kau menemukannya?".

"Tidak hyung,bahkan sekarang ia tidak menemani ku latihan".

...

"Mian,gara-gara hyung ku kau pulang terlalu malam kemarin"Ujar ren saat sedang makan siang bersama taemin.

"Gwenchana aku justru merasa senang"Sahut taemin.

"Ren lihat aku membawakan bekal untukmu"Ucap minhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berada dikelas ren.

"Yak hyung,jangan membuat kami kaget lagu pula aku sudah membawa bekal"Seru ren.

"Jangan makan bekal minhyun,makan saja bekal ku". Entah darimana datangnya Jr yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah minhyun.

"Yak aku duluan yang memberikannya"Teriak minhyun tidak mau kalah dengan Jr.

"Bekal ku jauh lebih enak daripada bekalmu"Sahut Jr.

Sementara ren menatap jengah ke dua namja yang tengah berdebat itu. Tiba-tiba saja mata ren menatap baekho yang sedang berjalan dengan 3 buah roti ditangannya.

"Baekho hyung..". panggil ren dari jendela kelasnya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya,baekho segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dari kejauhan ren tampak melambaikan tangannya antusias. Tanpa ba-bi-bu baekho segera berlari mendekati kelas ren.

"Kau memanggilku ren?"Tanya baekho dengan perasaan senang.

"Nde,boleh aku minta roti mu satu hyung?"Sahut ren dengan wajah manisnya.

"Bahkan jika kau meminta sekolah ini jadi milikmu akan ku berikan"Ujar baekho sumringah.

"Ren~ kau menolak bekal dari kami tapi kenapa kau justru meminta roti dari baekho"Ujar minhyun dan diikuti anggukan Jr.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,kenapa aku menginginkan roti yang baekho hyung makan"Jawab ren polos.

...

"Sekali lagi kalian meninggalkan aku sendirian seperti kemarin,aku jamin pertandingan yang akan datang kalian duduk dibangku cadangan"Ancam minho pada dua sahabatnya,jonghyun dan onew.

"Mianhae~ waktu itu aku sudah ada janji dengan jino"Ucap jonghyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan siswa tingkat satu,jadi setiap menit itu sangat berharga"Sahut onew.

"Arghh..sekarang kalian bantu aku,bagaimana caranya agar taemin jatuh cinta padaku?"Ujar minho.

"Sepertinya akan susah". Jonghyun mengambil pose berpikir mirip detektif yang sering ia baca dikomik.

"Kemampuan basketmu tidak mempan untuk menarik taemin".Ucapan onew justru membuat harga diri minho sebagai kapten tim basket jatuh.

"Kau itu ingin membantu ku atau menghina ku?".Minho terlihat kesal.

"Kau ajak saja dia pergi ketaman bermain,kemudian kau ajak dia masuk rumah hantu saat taemin ketakutan kau bisa memeluknya seolah-olah melindunginya,siapa tahu setelahnya taemin jatuh cinta padamu"Usul jonghyun.

Onew dan minho terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau hebat dino.."Seru onew dan minho kompak.

"Aku memberikan saran untuk minho,tapi kenapa kau ikut senang?".

"Aku juga akan mempraktekannya dengan key"Jawab onew penuh percaya diri.

...

"Hyung aku pergi ke supermarket sebentar"Teriak ren setelah selesai makan malam.

"Jangan lama-lama hari sudah terlalu gelap"Pesan siwon.

"Arraseo".

"Ren?sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya baekho yang kebetulan bertemu dengan ren di supermarket.

"Baekho hyung?kau sendiri sedang apa?".

"Aku menemani umma ku belanja"Ujar baekho dengan trolly penuh belanjaan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya jalam-jalan saja hyung".

Seorang yeoja cantik paruh baya menghampiri ren dan baekho.

"Omo siapa ini?apa ini pacarmu?"Seru yeoja itu antusias.

"Umma jangan membuat ku malu,dia hoobae ku disekolah"Sahut baekho merasa malu dengan tingkah ummanya yang terlalu histeris.

"Annyeong ajumma".

"Aigo~ kau cantik sekali,yah baekkie kau harus menjadikannya menantu umma arraseo?"Ujar umma baekho.

"Umma.."Seru baekho.

"Umma akan belanja sendiri,kau temani saja calon menantu umma ini jangan sampai namja secantik dia sendirian"Ujar umma baekho kemudian meninggalkan ren dan baekho.

"Mian,umma ku selalu histeris saat melihat namja yang berwajah cantik"Ujar baekho dengan wajah merah

"Gwenchana hyung,kau beruntung punya umma secantik dia"Jawab ren.

"Kau tidak bersama hyung mu?"Tanya baekho yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ren sendiri.

"Mereka sedang sibuk mengurusi festival sekolah dirumah".

"Hei di dekat sini ada pasar malam,bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar?"Ajak baekho.

"Tapi umma mu hyung?".

"Umma ku bisa pulang sendiri naik mobil,kajja".

...

"Hyung..?"Panggil minho saat sedang berada diruang keluarga bersama siwon dan seung hyun.

"Nde/Apa"Sahut siwon dan seung hyun bersamaan.

"Emh apa kalian hari minggu ini ada acara?"Tanya minho ragu-ragu.

"Wae?kau ingin apa?"Tanya seung hyun balik.

"Begini hyung,aku ingin mengajak taemin pergi ke taman bermain".

"Lalu?kau ingin kami menemani kalian?"Ujar seung hyun.

"Kita bisa double atau triple date hyung,bagaimana apa kalian ada waktu?".

"Tidak"Jawab seung hyun dan siwon bersamaan.

"Untuk apa aku menjelaskan panjang lebar kalau ternyata kalian tidak ada waktu"Sungut minho kesal.

"Kau ajak saja ren"Usul siwon.

"Ren?bocah itu pasti akan menghabiskan uang ku hyung"Ratap minho membanyangkan ren akan menghabiskan jatah uang jajannya.

"Kau ingin ku lempar dengan sepatu ku hyung?"Ujar ren yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang minho.

"Whuaa.."Teriak minho kaget. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?".

"Wae?ini rumah ku"Jawab ren sambil memakan gulali yang ia beli tadi.

"Kau beli banyak makanan manis?"Tanya siwon melihat banyaknya permen yang ren bawa.

"Oh,ini baekho hyung yang membelikannya untukku,kalian mau hyung?".

"Tidak/ani"Sahut minho dan seung hyun.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan gigmu sebelum tidur"Ujar siwon.

"Nde..oya kau tadi bilang apa hyung?".

"Temani hyung hari minggu pergi dengan taemin,jebal"Mohon minho pada ren.

"Kau ingin mengajak taemin pergi kencan begitu?". Minho menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Lalu kau ingin aku jadi orang ketiga begitu?".

"Kau bisa mengajak salah satu dari pengikut setia mu itu"Ujar minho.

"Pengikut setia?maksudmu baekho,minhyun,aron dan Jr hyung?".

"Mwo?kau punya pengikut?"Seru seung hyun kaget mendengar dongsaeng terkecilnya ini punya pengikut.

"Dia punya pengikut 4 orang kau tahu itu hyung?"Ujar minho.

Seung hyun terlihat syok mendengar ren memiliki pengikut disekolahnya. Ia membayangkan ren yang bertingkah seperti preman dengan 4 orang namja dibelakangnya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh hyung"Ujar ren seakan mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran seung hyun.

"A-ani".

"Jadi,bagaimana apa kau mau menemani hyung?"Tanya minho memastikan.

"Baiklah aku ikut"Jawab ren akhirnya.

Minho tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban ren,namun sedetik kemudian ia meratapi nasib uang jajannya selama sebulan.

"Tiket masuk dan semua biaya kau yang tanggung hyung"Ujar ren sambil berlalu,meninggalkan minho yang sedang meratapi nasibnya.

"Nanti hyung akan tambahkan uang jajan mu"Ujar siwon yang bagi minho adalah suara malaikat.

"Gomawo hyung"Sahut minho sambil memeluk siwon.

"Dasar gila"Kata seung hyun yang melihat kelakuan ajaib minho.

...

"Lalu aku harus mengajak siapa?"Ujar ren dengan 2 tiket masuk taman bermain ditangannya.

Rupanya minho menyanggupi permintaan ren,dengan membelikan 2 tiket masuk taman bermain. Dengan begitu ren harus mengajak 1 orang teman lagi.

"Kau masih belum menentukan siapa yang kau ajak?"Tanya taemin.

Ren menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia masih bingung akan mengajak siapa pada hari minggu nanti.

"Jiyong-ie"Panggil seung hyun saat melihat jiyong.

"Aku sedang sibuk hyung"Jawab jiyong tanpa menatap seung hyun.

"Kau marah padaku?".

"Marah?untuk apa?aku bahkan tidak punya unutk marah padamu".

"Mianhae kemarin aku terlambat datang saat kita akan makan siang bersama".

"Makan siang?aku bahkan lupa kejadian itu".

"Hei ada apa dengan mu?kau mencoba menghindari ku jiyong?"Seru seung hyun nampak emosi.

"Menghindari mu?percaya diri sekali kau hyung".

"Lalu kenapa kau kemarin menghilang?Kau bahkan mematikan ponselmu?".

"Apa urusannya dengan mu,kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa ku untuk apa kau mengurusi ku". Jiyong terlihat emosi sekarang.

"Kwon jiyong..!".

Pertengkaran seung hyun dan jiyong menjadi tontonan banyak siswa yang kebetulan lewat didekat mereka.

"Urus saja masalah mu sendiri hyung,jangan ganggu aku lagi"Ujar jiyong kemudian pergi meninggalkan seung hyun.

"Argh..".

Tbc-

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Masih kurang panjang kah soalnya author ngetik FF selalu malam hari jadi maklum aja kalau pendek-pendek perchapternya. Kalau banyak typo maklumi saja efek ngetik malem -_-

Buat yang request wonkyu sekali lagi mianhae,belum bisa author kabulkan,meskipun bukan pair wonkyu author harap tetap membaca FF ini

Untuk reader yang request FF ke author,mian gak tau kapan mau mulai buat FFnya,tapi author janji bakal buatin ^^

Sepertinya ripiu yang masuk semakin sedikit T^T.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu ripiuwnya,tapi tetep author baca kok semuanya ^^

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.

Oya author itu yeoja,91 line jadi boleh manggil noona,eonnie ^^ kalau buat cast diatas boleh manggil chagi *Digiles para cast*


	9. Chapter 9

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

"Sedang apa?"Tanya aron yang melihat ren hanya duduk sendiri ditaman sekolah.

"Aron hyung?kau mengagetkan ku saja"Sahut ren.

"Tiket ketaman bermain milik siapa?".

"Minho hyung yang memberikannya padaku,dia bilang ingin double date dengan taemin".

"Lalu kau bingung ingin mengajak siapa?".

Ren menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa pergi dengan salah satu dari kami bukan?".

"Tapi hyung,aku masih tidak tahu siapa yang akan ku ajak".

"Tentukan dengan hati mu,kami akan menerimanya jika suatu saat kau memilih salah satu dari kami ber 4".Ujar aron bijak.

"Nde gomawo hyung,tak kusangka kau bisa dewasa juga"Ucap ren lalu tertawa.

"Bukan kah aku selalu terlihat dewasa hmm?".

"Kau bahkan terlihat seumuran dengan ku hyung".

"Jinjja?apa aku semuda itu?".

**...**

Seung hyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu emosi ia membentak jiyong dengan kasar. Namja tinggi itu duduk sendiri menyesali perbuatannya pada jiyong.

"Kau membentaknya?".

Seung hyun menganggukan kepalanya,setuju dengan ucapan seungri.

"Oke hyung,lebih baik kau segera minta maaf pada jiyong"Saran seungri.

"Dia sangat marah pada ku,aku tak pernah melihat dia semarah itu"Ucap seung hyun lemas.

"Lalu kau akan diam saja hyung?kau masih menyukai jiyong bukan?".

"Tentu saja aku masih menyukainya bahkan sampai kapan pun".

"Kalau begitu temui dia dan minta maaflah sebelum semuanya terlambat".

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya,tapi tidak sekarang biarkan jiyong menenangkan pikirannya".

"Aku sudah memberitahu mu hyung,jangan kau buat jiyong semakin menjauh dari mu"Ujar seung ri lalu pergi meninggalkan seung hyun.

...

Festival sekolah yang tinggal satu minggu lagi membuat semua warga sekolah menjadi sibuk dibuatnya. Sengaja pelajaran ditiadakan selama masa persiapan untuk festival sekolah. Para siswa sibuk mendekorasi ruang kelas masing-masing. Aula kini penuh dengan siswa yang melakukan persiapan. Halaman sekolah yang luas disulap menjadi stand-stand yang akan diisi oleh para siswa. Para siswa junior high school nampak sebagian besar berkumpul di lapangan,melihat para siswa high school yang sibuk mendekorasi sekolah. Meskipun tidak terlibat dalam festival sekolah namun selama satu minggu kedepan mereka tidak ada pelajaran sama sekali. Hal ini dimanfaatka para siswa untuk menonton para senior mereka.

"Sepertinya festival tahun ini akan sangat meriah"Ujar heechul yang sedang mengawasi para siswa yang sedang mendekorasi kelas bersama siwon.

"Aku harap begitu,agar usaha para siswa tidak sia-sia"Jawab siwon membantu memasang pita-pita dekorasi.

"Ah wonnie kau saja yang membantu mereka,aku ada urusan"Ujar heechul kemudian keluar kelas.

Siwon melihat heechul menghampiri namja yang tempo hari menabrak heechul. Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara serius.

"_Apa mereka saling kenal?"_Batin siwon yang melihat heechul menarik tangan namja itu.

"Oppa bisakah kau pasang pita ini di langit-langit kelas?"Pinta seorang yeoja teman satu kelas siwon.

"Oh~ nde".

Minho,jonghyun dan onew berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang penuh dengan para siswa. Sebagian besar nampak sedang mendekorasi ruang kelasnya masing-masing.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita melihat ruangan kelas satu?"Usul jonghyun.

"Aku setuju"Seru onew.

Minho menggerutu saat melihat dua sahabatnya kini sedang mengobrol denga siswa kelas satu.

"Cih bilang saja ingin bertemu key dan jino"Gerutu minho kesal.

"Mianhae sunbae bisakah kau jangan berdiri didepan pintu?". Tegur seorang namja pada minho.

"_Bukankah dia namja yang disukai siwon hyung?"_Batin minho seraya memperhatikan kibum yang lewat didepannya.

"Ku adukan taemin,kalau kau selingkuh"Ujar jonghyun yang tiba-tiba saja ada disebelah minho.

"Yah siapa yang selingkuh"Seru minho sebenarnya kaget.

"Lalu kenapa kau memperhatikan namja itu dengan mata kodokmu?"Giliran onew yang tiba-tiba disebelah minho.

"Kalian berdua jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu"Teriak minho coba menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Ku dengar kalau key dan taemin itu saudara sepupu,kalau kau menyakiti taemin kau pasti dibantai oleh key"Ujar onew dengan suara dibuat seram.

"Jinjja?apa benar key saudara sepupu taemin?".Minho tersenyum cerah sekarang. Ia berpikir akan lepas dari jeratan ren yang selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan saat minho akan meminta bantuan agar bisa dekat dengan taemin.

"Lee jinki,aku mendoakan mu semoga cepat jadian dengan key"Ujar minho sambil memegang kedua bahu onew. Sementara onew dan jonghyun menatap minho dengan pandangan aneh.

...

"Hyung kau jemput ren,aku sedang ada urusan sebentar dengan anak basket"Ujar minho saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi.

"Nde,kau ingin pulang bersama kami atau sendiri?".

"Aku akan pulang bersama jonghyun nanti".

Seung hyun berdiri di pintu gerbang junior high school. Para siswa namja dan yeoja nampak mencuri pandang ke arah seung hyun.

"Kemana dia,kenapa lama sekali?"Ujar seung hyun yang sedikit risih karena banyak orang memperhatikannya.

Dari kejauhan seung hyun melihat ren yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya,sementara seung hyun kepanasan menunggu didepan gerbang.

"Lho,kau yang menjemputku hyung?"Tanya ren melihat seung hyun didepan sekolahnya.

"Minho sedang ada urusan,kajja kita pulang,eh kemana tas mu?"Seung hyun heran melihat ren yang tidak membawa rasnya sama sekali.

"Sebentar lagi juga datang"Jawab ren enteng.

"Ini tas mu ren".

"Dan ini hadiah dari para noona".

"Kalau ini hadiah dari para fans".

"Janga lupa ini juga,aku sudah memilihnya mana yang kau suka dan mana yang kau tidak suka".

Seung hyun menatap ren dan 4 namja yang tidak ia kenal itu dengan cengo. Ia teringat ucapan minho yang mengatakan kalau dongsaeng terkecilnya ini memiliki pengikut. Apa mereka pengikut yanng dimaksud minho?.

"Ah~ annyeong hyung"Sapa ke empatnya ramah.

"Kajja hyung kita pulang"Ujar ren menari tangan seung hyun yang sedang sibuk berpikir.

"_Dia pandai memanfaatkan kelebihannya"_Batin seung hyun melihat banyaknya kado yang ren bawa.

"Bawakan ini hyung".Ren menyerahkan satu kantong penuh berisi kado yang entah apa isi dari kado-kado itu.

"_Kenapa aku terlihat seperti pengikut dongsaengku sendiri?"_.

...

Hari ini festival sekolah tengah berlangsung. Pembukaan festival diisi dengan sambutan dari sang ketua osis choi siwon. Stand-stand makanan berjejer rapi dihalaman sekolah. Kelas-kelas sudah dihias sedemikian rupa agar menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Di aula sudah berdiri kokoh panggung kecil tempat pertunjukan untuk klub paduan suara.

Siswa junior high school ikut memeriahkan festival dengan berkunjung ke stand-stand yang sudah disediakan. Lapangan basket mulai penuh dengan siswa yang melihat anggota klub basket yang sedang memamerkan kebolehan masing-masing anggota.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?"Tanya taemin sambil melihat denah yang berisi informasi tentang festival yang sedang berlangsung.

Karena ini festival sekolah para siswa diperbolehkan tidak memakai seragam. Taemin dan ren yang datang berdua langsung menyedot perhatian para pengunjung festival.

"Kau tidak menemui hyung mu?"Tanya taemin.

"Mereka sedang sibuk pasti"Jawab ren. "Hei ayo kita ke stand makanan"Ajak ren semangat.

"Hei kalian hanay berdua?bagaimana kalau kami temani?"Tanya seorang namja bersama dengan 3 orang temannya.

"Kami tidak butuh teman"Tolak ren ketus.

"Aigo~ lihat si cantik ini galak sekali".

"Ayo kita pergi"Ren menarik tangan taemin namun 3 namja berbadan besar menghalangi jalan ren dan taemin.

"Minggir"Seru ren menatap garang namja didepannya,sedangkan taemin berdiri ketakutan dibelakang ren.

"Bukankah dia sudah berkata untuk minggir"Ujar seorang namja.

"Baekho hyung?"Ujar ren setelah melihat baekho berdiri di depannya.

"Kau jangan ikut campur"Bentak namja berandalan itu.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur kalau yang kalian ganggu hoobae ku"Ujar baekho tanpa rasa takut.

"Cih sok jadi pahlawan eoh?kita lihat seberapa kuat kau".

"Ada apa ini?Ren?sedang apa kau?"

"Minho hyung?"Ujar ren dan taemin bersamaan.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?Tanya minho pada namja berandalan didepannya.

"Mereka mengganggku dan taemin hyung"Lapor ren.

"Mwo?".

"Mi~mian minho kami tidak tahu kalau mereka dongsaeng mu"Ucap namja itu gugup.

"Pergi kalian sebelum ku laporkan pada seung hyun hyung"Ancam minho.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya minho setelah mengusir para berandalan tadi.

"Nde,gomawo hyung".Sahut taemin.

"Yah hyung,kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan taemin"Seru ren merasa minho lebih memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mintalah perhatian pada namjachingu mu"Tunjuk minho ke arah baekho.

"Aish~ kau menyebalkan hyung,ayo baekho hyung kita pergi saja"Seret ren,sedangkan baekho menurut saja.

Tbc-

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Masih kurang panjang kah soalnya author ngetik FF selalu malam hari jadi maklum aja kalau pendek-pendek perchapternya. Kalau banyak typo maklumi saja efek ngetik malem -_-

Untuk reader yang request FF ke author,mian gak tau kapan mau mulai buat FFnya,tapi author janji bakal buatin ^^

Sepertinya ripiu yang masuk semakin sedikit T^T.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu ripiuwnya,tapi tetep author baca kok semuanya ^^

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

"Siwon hyung?". Panggil minho saat berpapasan dengan siwon. "Kau mau kemana hyung?".

"Hanya mencari udara segar"Jawab siwon.

"Hei hyung,kurasa kau harus melihatnya berpakaian maid hyung"Goda minho.

Siwon membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan minho.

"A-apa maksudmu?".

"Aish kau itu hyung jangan pura-pura tidak tahu,bukan kah kelasnya membuat cafe maid?apa kau mau melihatnya digoda seme-seme kelaparan diluar sana?".Tambah minho yang berhasil membuat siwon kalang kabut dibuatnya.

"Segeralah kekelasnya hyung dan ajak dia keluar"Ujar minho sok bijak.

"Kajja baby kita masuk rumah hantu"Ajak minho sambil menggandeng tangan taemin meninggalkan siwon yang masih mencerna kata-kata minho.

"Hy-hyung rumah hantu ini menakutkan"Ujar taemin seraya menggeratkan pegangannya pada tangan minho setelah berada didepan rumah hantu.

"Tenang saja,hyung akan menjaga mu baby"Sahut minho dengan seringainya.

"Silahkan,ini senter untuk kalian"Ujar seorang namja yang bertugas menjaga loket masuk rumah hantu.

"Lihat hyung bahkan penjaganya seram seperti itu"Ujar taemin hampir menangis.

Dengan berbekal sebuah senter kecil,minho dan taemin memasuki rumah hantu. Taemin yang memang takut dengan hantu,memeluk lengan minho dengan erat. Hal itu justru menjadi keuntungan sendiri bagi minho.

Rumah hantu itu memang tidak terlalu luas,namun sekat-sekat yang dibuat membuat rumah hantu itu terasa luas dan seram dengan minim penerangan. Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan kecil,minho dan taemin memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didesain seperti halaman yang tidak terawat.

Ditengah halaman itu terdapat sebuah sumur,yang tentunya bukan sumur yang sesungguhnya.

"Hyung,ada suara di dalam sumur itu"Ujar taemin gemetar.

"Tenang saja,hantu-hantu disini semua manusia baby,jadi kau tidak perlu takut"Ucap minho mencoba menenangkan taemin dengan memeluknya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan -_-

"Huaaaaa" Sesosok 'hantu' muncul dari dalam sumur dan mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Gwenchana,kita sudah keluar sekarang"Minho menenangkan taemin yang menangis karena terkejut tadi.

"Hiks...Hiks...hantunya membuat ku terkejut hyung"Ujar taemin disela tangisnya.

"Ada hyung disini kau tenang saja"Sahut minho merengkuh taemin dalam pelukannya dan jangan lupakan seringai andalannya.

"_Sepertinya aku harus membelikan sesuatu untuk jonghyun,idenya benar-benar hebat"_Batin minho.

**...**

"Siwon hyung?"Panggil kibum terkejut melihat siwon ada dikelasnya.

"Mau pesan apa hyung?"Tanya kibum yang menggunakan kostum maid dengan wig panjang tergerai.

"Ah~ cappucino saja"Ujar siwon gugup karena melihat kibum yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu.

Tak lama kemudian kibum datang dengan nampan berisi segelas cappucino untuk siwon.

"Selamat menikmati hyung"Ucap kibum ramah.

"Go-gomawo,ng apa kau sedang sibuk?".

"Sepertinya tidak hyung,wae?".

"Setelah ini bisa temani hyung jalan-jalan?"Pinta siwon dengan wajah yang dipastikan sangat merah.

"Boleh,aku akan berganti baju sebentar".

"Andwae"Seru siwon.

"Mwo?"

"Ah~ tidak maksud hyung,sekarang saja kita pergi"Ucap siwon sambil menarik tangan kibum.

"Omo siapa yeoja yang berjalan bersama siwon oppa?"Seruan para yeoja terdengar sangat heboh melihat siwon berjalan bersama seseorang yang menurut mereka sangat cantik.

"Apa dia bukan murid sini?".

"Aigo~ dia terlalu cantik".

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya malu mendengar para seruan yeoja itu.

Dugh...

Seorang namja tanpa sengaja menabrak kibum,membuat namja cantik itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Untung saja reflek siwon sangat bagus. Sebelum kibum terjatuh siwon menarik tangan kibum membuat kibum otomatis tertarik kedepan dan berkahir dalam dekapan siwon.

"Gwenchana?"Tanya siwon memastikan.

"Nde hy-hyung gomawo"Sahut kibum dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kajja kita pergi"Siwon menggandeng pelan tangan kibum,membuat rona dipipi kibum semakin terlihat.

**...**

"Hei ren bagaimana kalau kita makan?"Ajak baekho yang sedari tadi ditarik oleh ren.

"Ah kau benar juga hyung,perut ku sudah lapar"Sahut ren mengusap perut datarnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?".

Kini mereka berdua berada di salah satu stand makanan yang ada. Berbagai macam menu disajikan di stand itu.

"Aku ingin ramen jepang itu hyung"Tunjuk ren pada salah satu menu distand.

"Baiklah kau cari tempat duduk akan hyung pesankan makanan".

Tak lama kemudian pesanan ren dan baekho datang.

"Hei pelan-pelan saja makannya"Ujar baekho memperingatkan ren yang makan dengan lahap.

"Ini enak sekali hyung kau harus mencobanya"Sahut ren mengarahkan sesendok ramen ke arah baekho.

Baekho memakan satu suapan ramen dari ren. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua memalingkan wajah karena malu. Bukankah tadi itu ciuman secara tidak langsung?.

"Ra-ramennya memang enak"Ujar baekho gugup.

"Ah nde"Jawab ren tak kalah gugup,wajah putih bersihnya kini dihiasi rona merah.

Setelah selesai mengisi perutnya,ren dan baekho kembali berkeliling festival yang diadakan hanya setahun sekali itu. Banyak stand-stand yang menarik perhatian ren.

"Lihat hyung,ada lomba makan"Ujar ren.

"Bukan kah kita baru saja selesai makan?"Ujar baekho bingung.

"Hei apa kalian ingin ikut lomba itu?"Tanya seorang namja yang sepertinya pemilik stand lomba makan.

"Mwo?ani~ kami baru saja selesai makan"Tolak baekho.

"Tenang saja ini bukan lomba makanan berat,hanya memakan sebuah kue"Ujar namja itu.

"Jinjja?"Seru ren antusias.

"Nde,tapi ini lomba khusus untuk pasangan,kau akan menggendong pasangan mu,dan pasangan mu itu akan menyuapi mu sebuah kue,kalian harus berlari sampai garis finis"Jelasnya.

"Kajja hyung kita ikut"Seru ren.

"Ba-baiklah".

Selain pasaangan baekren ada juga 5 pasangan yang mengikuti lomba itu. Baekho menggendong ren di belakang tubuhnya,sedangkan ren memeluk leher baekho agar tidak terjatuh.

Hana...Dul...Set...Mulai!

**...**

"Yah jiyong tunggu"Teriak seung hyun setelah selesai melakukan pertunjukan bersama sungmin.

Namun jiyong semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat tahu seung hyun mengejarnya. Tanpa jiyong sadari ia justru masuk ke dalam gudang tempat peralatan dan kayu-kayu sisa pembuatan panggung kecil.

Grep...

Seung hyun menarik tangan jiyong agar namja itu tidak pergi lagi.

"Mianhae waktu itu aku membentakmu"Ujar seung hyun penuh penyesalan.

"Lepaskan hyung"Berontak jiyong berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan,sebelum kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu?kenapa beberapa hari ini kau selalu menghindar?.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan hyung,sekarang biarkan aku pergi".

"Jiyong-ie aku mohon jangan kau lakukan ini padaku"Kini suara seung hyun terdengar lirih.

"Hyung...?".

"Katakan padaku kalau kau membenci ku,aku akan segera pergi dari hadapan mu jika kau memang menginginkannya".

"Mianhae hyung,aku sama sekali tidak membencimu"Tangis jiyong pecah saat mendengar ucapan seung hyun.

"Hei gwenchana?kenapa kau menangis?"Seung hyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi jiyong.

"Aku-aku egois,aku tidak suka hyung dekat dengan yeoja,aku hanya ingin hyung memperhatikan ku".

"Kau mendengar gosip itu?"Tanya seung hyun memastikan.

Jiyong menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Dengarkan kau baik-baik,sampai kapan pun aku hanya menyukai mu,bukan kah dulu sudah pernah ku katakan hmm?apa punyang terjadi hyung tidak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian".

"Jinjja?".

"Saranghae jiyong-ie"Seung hyun membawa jiyong kedalam pelukannya.

"Na-nado saranghae hyung"Balas jiyong.

"Hei bukankah ini kedua kalinya hyung mengungkapkan perasaan?jadi sekarang kau adalah namjachingu ku".

"Yah siapa yang bilang begitu?"Protes jiyong.

Duk...

Tanpa sengaja jiyong menyenggol tumpukan kayu bekas yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Jiyong awas...!"Seru seung hyun melihat balok kayu itu mulai berjatuhan.

Bruak...

"Appo"Ringis jiyong yang terjatuh karena didorong seung hyun.

Jiyong mengamati tubuhnya yang tidak terluka sedikitpun. Ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat seung hyun yang tertimpa beberapa balok kayu yang cukup besar. Darah segar mengalir dikepala seung hyun membuat jiyong semakin panik.

"Hyung bangun...hyung"Seru jiyong mengguncangkan tubuh seung hyun.

"Enghh.."Rintih seung hyun pelan.

Dengan cepat jiyong meraih ponselnya.

**...**

"Jiyong?bagaimana keadaan seung hyun?"Taya siwon yang panik mendengar seung hyun berada dirumah sakit.

"Dia masih diruang perawatan hyung"Jawab seungri sedangkan jiyong masih terlihat syok.

"A-aku akan carikan kau minum hyung"Ujar kibum yang datang bersama siwon tadi. Namja cantik itu bahkan masih memakai kostum maidnya.

Tak lama kemudian minho datang bersama taemin. Pertanyaan yang sama ia tanyakan.

Jiyong,seungri,thunder,siwon,minho dan taemin duduk didepan ruangan tempat seung hyun diperiksa. Keheningan menyelimuti semua namja itu. Bahkan setelah kibum kembali dan memberikan minum.

"Hyung"Seru ren yang berlari diikuti baekho dibelakangnya.

Namja cantik itu nampaknya menangis selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Rambut blondenya terlihat berantakan dan matanya masih terlihat berair.

"Duduklah ren,seung hyun baik-baik saja"Ucap siwon mencoba tenang didepan dongsaeng terkecilnya ini.

"Hyung..."Ren menghambur kepelukan minho. Meskipun sering bertengkar mereka sebenarnya yang paling dekat.

"Tenang ren,kita berdoa semoga seung hyun baik-baik saja"Minho mengusap pelan punggung ren. Ia tahu ren trauma dengan rumah sakit sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Pintu ruang perawatan seung hyun terbuka,seorang dokter keluar dengan seragam putih khasnya.

"Bagaiaman keadaannya?"Tanya siwon cemas.

"Pasien baik-baik saja,untung luka dikepalanya tidak lah dalam,kami sudah menjahit lukanya"Jelas dokter dengan name tag Jung.

"Bo-boleh kami menjenguknya?"Tanya jiyong.

"Silahkan,tapi mungkin pasien masih dalam pengaruh obat tidur".

"Hyung mianhae"Ucap jiyong pelan sambil menggenggam tangan seung hyun.

Siwon hanya duduk lemas dengan kibum yang coba menyemangatinya,tak jauh beda dengan minho yang sedang diberi semangat oleh taemin. Ren yang memang pada dasarnya trauma dengan rumah sakit hanya mampu menangis terisak dipelukan baekho.

"Engh.." Seung hyun mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya.

Serentak semua namja itu menghampiri tempat tidur seung hyun.

"Hei kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"Tanya seung hyun bingung dengan.

"Ka-kau masih ingat kami hyung"Tanya seungri khawatir hyungnya itu amnesia.

"Yah tentu saja aku ingat kalian"Seru seung hyun.

"Hyung kau pabbo membuat ku khawatir"Ucap ren setelah agak tenang.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pabbo,magnae..!".

"Hyung mianhae"Ucap jiyong.

"Jiyong-ie?kenapa kau menangis?bukankah aku masih hidup hmm?".

"Yah jangan berkata seperti itu"Seru jiyong.

"Wae?kau ingin aku tidak bangun lagi begitu?".

"Mwo?kalau hyung tidak bangun lagi siapa yang akan jadi namjachinguku?".

"Ja-jadi kau menerima ku?"Tanya seung hyun.

Jiyong menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Ah~ gomawo jiyong-ie"Ujar seung hyun memeluk jiyog tanpa memperdulikan jahitan dikepalanya akan terbuka lagi.

"Yak hyung jangan lakukan adegan tidak senonoh didepan taemin,baekho tutup mata ren"Teriak minho menyadari bahwa akan adegan dewasa didepannya segera menutup mata taemin dengan tangannya.

Sedangkan ren dan taemin yang sudah diselamatkan dari dewasa itu hanya menggerutu.

"Kami sudah dewasa hyung"Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Tbc-

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Ada yang ngira FF ini ga bakal ada konflik,tenang aja semua couple akan ada konfilknya masing-masing *ketawa nista*

Masih kurang panjang kah soalnya author ngetik FF selalu malam hari jadi maklum aja kalau pendek-pendek perchapternya. Kalau banyak typo maklumi saja efek ngetik malem -_-

Untuk reader yang request FF ke author,mian gak tau kapan mau mulai buat FFnya,tapi author janji bakal buatin ^^

Sepertinya ripiu yang masuk semakin sedikit T^T.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu ripiuwnya,tapi tetep author baca kok semuanya ^^

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**Lebih baik jadi Silent Readers daripada jadi PLAGIAT..**

**...**

Zrassshhhh...

Hujan mengguyur kota seoul dengan derasnya. Untung saja sekolah memberikan kesempatan libur bagi para siswanya setelah mengadakan festival sekolah.

"Hyung tolong ambilkan minum".

"Yah kodok,ambilkan remot tv".

"Ren tolong kau ambilkan biskuit di kulkas".

Begitulah kira-kira gambaran para namja choi yang sedang menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka dirumah. Seung hyun yang sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit langsung memonopoli kekuasaannya. Kapan lagi bisa seenaknya memerintah hyung dan dongsaengnya itu,pikir seung hyun.

"Remot tv ada di depan mu kenapa tak kau ambil sendiri?"Teriak minho yang mulai kesal.

"Ahh~ kepala ku sakit sekali"Seung hyun memegangi kepalanya yang masih terbalut perban.

"Ingatkan aku setelah kau sembuh,akan ku ceburkan kau kedanau taman"Gerutu minho sambil menyerahkan remot tv pada seung hyun.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dikamar"Ujar siwon mengantarkan segelas minuman untuk seung hyun.

"Bosan hyung,oya kemarin yeoja yang bersama mu siapa?"Tanya seung hyun penasaran.

"Yeoja?yang mana?"Sahut siwon bingung.

"Aish~ kepala ku yang terbentur tapi kenapa kau yang amnesia hyung,itu yeoja berpakaian ala gothik?tak ku sangka kau suka yang tipe seperti itu"Goda seung hyun yang membuat siwon sedikit malu.

"Di-dia bukan yeoja,namanya kim kibum siswa tingkat 1"Jawab siwon.

"Mwo?namja?secantik itu?ku kira si crewet ini yang mempunyai wajah cantik,yah meskipun menurutku lebih cantik jiyong"Ujar seung hyun mendatangkan aura gelap dari ren

"Hyung,kau mau perban dikepala mu bertambah?"Tanya ren dengan wajah polosnya yang justru terkesan mengerikan.

Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan ren yang sebentar lagi menjadi sebuah ceramah panjang,seung hyun tetap saja mengintrogasi hyung tertuanya itu.

"Jadi kau menyukainya saat pertama kali melihatnya di acara penerimaan siswa baru?"Ujar seung hyun setelah mendengar cerita dari siwon.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaan mu hyung?"Tanya ren.

"Yah anak kecil jangan ikut-ikut"Seru seung hyun.

"Aku sudah besar hyung,kau menyebalkan"Protes ren.

"Be-belum,sepertinya aku masih ingin mengenalnya dulu"Sahut siwon yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang diintrogasi oleh polisi.

"Kau harus bertindak cepat hyung,bagaimana kalau namja secantik dia diambil orang lain?"

"Kenapa ucapan mu sama seperti minho?"Ujar siwon terperanga.

"Jinjja?ah mungkin kami bisa telepati hyung"Jawab seung hyun asal.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"Ujar minho yang entah dari mana sejak tadi.

"Kau darimana hyung?"Tanya ren.

"Anak kecil tak perlu tahu"Jawab minho.

Bugh...Bugh..

2 bantal berukuran sedang melayang tepat di depan muka minho. Meskipun hanya bantal namun jika ukuran bantal itu lumayan besar akan sakit juga.

"Yah kau! Kenapa melempar ku dengan bantal"Teriak minho sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"Karna kau menyebalkan kodok"Jawab sang tersangka pelemparan bantal,Ren.

Ting...Tong...

"Siapa yang bertamu saat hujan seperti ini?"Ujar minho setelah selesai membalaskan dendam pada ren,namja cantik itu sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk minho karena telah membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Mian,tuan muda ada tuan jaejoong dan suaminya"Lapor seorang maid pada mereka ber 4.

"Whoaa joongie hyung"Teriak ren sambil berlari ke arah pintu depan.

"Omo bencana datang"Seru minho dengan wajah frustasi.

Jaejoong merupakan adik kandung dari umma mereka,karena mereka ber 4 masih terlalu dini untuk mengurus sebuah perusahaan besar,maka tanggung jawab itu sementara diambil oleh jaejoong dan suaminya,Yunho.

"Kalian tidak senang aku datang huhh?"Ujar jaejoong yang kini sedang dipeluk manja oleh ren.

"Selamat datang hyung"Sambut siwon sopan.

Seharusnya siwon dan ke 3 dongsaengnya memanggil jaejoong dengan sebutan ahjushi atau mungkin ahjuma?namun namja cantik itu tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu. Terlihat sangat tua menurutnya jika keponakannya memanggil dia dengan sebutan itu. Oleh karenanya,siwon memanggil jaejoong dengan panggilan hyung.

"Kau sudah sembuh hyunnie?"Tanya jaejoong.

"Sudah hyung,jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu hyung,aku sudah dewasa"Protes seung hyun.

"Wae?bukankah dulu kau suka panggilan ini?"Sahut jaejoong.

"Dulu aku masih kecil hyung"Jawab seung hyun.

"Dimana si kodok itu?"Tanya jaejoong yang tidak melihat keponakannya yang satu itu.

"Molla,dia bilang ada bencana datang setelah itu pergi"Lapor seung hyun.

"Mwo?Yah choi minho cepat keluar atau ku jadikan kau makanan jiji"Teriakan jaejoong terdengar membahana disemua ruangan.

"Hyung kau hebat bisa tahan dengan suaranya tiap hari"Ujar seung hyun pada yunho.

"Wae?bukankah suaranya sangat merdu?"Ujar yunho.

"Ku rasa kau sudah gila hyung".

"Joongie hyung?kapan kau datang"Minho pura-pura kaget melihat jaejoong berada dirumahnya.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura,apa maksudmu bencana datang hmm?"Suara jaejoong terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Mwo?a-ani hyung"Minho memberikan deathglare pada seung hyun.

"Joongie hyung,kau bawa pesanan ku?"Tanya ren yang secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan minho dari terkaman jaejoong.

"Tentu saja,kajja kita buka semua pesanan mu dikamar"Ajak jaejoong.

"_Fiuh..Syukurlah selamat"_Batin minho lega,namun kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat ren memberikan tatapan mata yang berarti pertolonganku-tidaklah-gratis-hyung. Keluar dari mulut buaya,masuk ke mulut singa. Poor minho.

"Ku dengar kau terluka karena menolong seorang namja?"Tanya yunho setelah duo uke itu pergi ke kamar ren.

"Nde,kau tahu hyung berkat itu aku dan namja itu kini menjadi sepasang kekasih"Ucap seung hyun bangga.

"Jinjja?wah itu baru namanya keponakan hyung".

"Kepalamu bocor seperti itu kau masih bisa bangga?"Ejek minho.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menyelamatkan pujaan hatimu sendiri"Ujar seung hyun yang diikuti anggukan oleh yunho.

"kau sendiri bagaimana?apa sudah punya kekasih?"Tanya yunho yang sedikit menggoda minho.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu padanya hyung"Sahut seung hyun.

"Wae?".

"Namja yang disukainya terlalu polos,bahkan sepertinya mendekati pabbo"Ujar seung hyun tanpa dosa.

"Yah taemin masih kecil jadi wajar kalau dia masih polos"Bela minho kesal sang pujaan hati disebut pabbo.

"Taemin?apa dia teman ren yang waktu itu?"Ujar yunho tidak asing.

"Nde,kau benar hyung si kodok ini ternyata pedofil ia menyukai anak dibawah umur".

"Daripada siwon hyung yang hanya bisa menatap kibum dari jauh". Siwon yang sejak tadi diam kini terseret dalam perdebatan yang tidak penting ini.

"Aish~ itukan dulu,sekarang aku sudah bisa mengobrol banyak dengannya"Protes siwon.

"Aigo~ rupanya keponakan hyung sudah mulai merasakan cinta"Goda yunho pada ketiga namja didepannya.

"Hei hyung,kau belum tahu kisah cinta si magnae cerewet itu"Seung hyun sedikit memelankan suaranya,sepertinya ia takut ren tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya dengan bantal besar seperti minho tadi.

"Wae?ada apa dengan ren?"Tanya yunho mau tidak mau penasaran.

"Dia memiliki 4 kekasih hyung"Bisik minho hati-hati.

"Mworago?!"Yunho berteriak kaget setelah mendengar perkataan minho.

"Kau mirip dengan istrimu itu,hobi kalian sama-sama suka berteriak"Ujar seung hyun menutup telinganya.

"Tunggu sebentar,apa maksudmu ren memiliki 4 orang kekasih?".

"Ya seperti itulah hyung,4 orang kekasih,kau tahu?ren sangat pandai memanfaatkan kelebihan yang ia miliki sampai-sampai ia memiliki 4 orang kekasih"Jelas minho.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"Jaejoong dan ren tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"A-aniyo"Jawab keempatnya kompak.

"Sudah hampir jam makan siang,kemana para maid?"Tanya jaejoong melihat rumah sangat sepi.

"Para maid ada dipaviliun belakang hyung,mungkin mereka sedang istirahat"Jawab siwon.

"Baiklah,bagaimana kalau aku akan memasakkan makanan untuk kalian?"Usul jaejoong yang tentu saja diikuti anggukan setuju dari keponakaan dan suaminya.

Dengan cekatan jaejoong membuatkan makan siang untuk keluarga kecil itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghidangkan makanan untuk 6 orang.

"Whoaaa sudah lama aku ingin makan masakan mu hyung"Ujar seung hyun menatap lapar makanan didepannya.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kau jadi maid dirumah kami?"Usul minho.

Plak...

"Kenapa kau memukul ku hyung?"Protes minho yang mendapat pukulan dikepalanya.

"Kalau joongie ku kerja dirumah kalian lalu siapa yang akan mengurus aku dirumah huh?"Sahut yunho.

"Kau urus saja dirimu sendiri hyung"Jawab seung hyun yang diikuti gelak tawa semuanya.

"Cepat makan sebelum dingin,kalau ada waktu aku akan sering mampir untuk memasak"Ujar jaejoong lembut.

Untung saja sore itu hujan sudah berhenti. Jaejoong dan yunho sudah kembali kerumah mereka. Cuaca setelah hujan menjadi lebih sejuk,meskipun matahari masih bersinar.

"Noona bisa kau keluarka sepeda ku?"Pinta ren pada seorang maid.

"Oh,nde"Jawab maid itu.

"Kau mau keluar?"Tanya siwon.

"Nde,kau mau ikut hyung?".

"Hyung masih harus mengurus dokumen osis,hati-hati jangan terlalu jauh"Pesan siwon.

"Aku sudah besar hyung,tidak mungkin hilang"Ren mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ren mengendarai sepedanya membelah angin yang bertiup pelan (Ren di MV Not Over You). Sesampainya ditaman dia menyenderkan sepedanya kemudian duduk diatas rumput hijau yang sedikit basah karena hujan tadi. Ren mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh taman yang terbilang sangat bersih,pohon dan rumput nampak terawat dengan baik.

Mungkin karena hujan tadi pagi,taman yang biasanya ramai itu nampak sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang berada ditaman. Tak sengaja ren melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Baekho,Jr,aron dan minhyun rupanya sedang berada ditaman yang sama.

"Kalian pergi bersama tanpa mengajak ku"Ujar ren kesal kemudian menghampiri 4 namja yang terlihat sedang bermain dengan 2 anjing.

"Hyung..!"Teriak ren.

"Ren..?"Seru ke 4 nya kaget.

"Kalian menyebalkan"Bibir merah itu kini mengerucut tanda bahwa namja cantik itu sedang kesal.

"Kau kesini bersama siapa?"Tanya Jr bingung tiba-tiba ren ada ditaman yang sama dengan mereka.

"Sendiri,kalian menyebalkan pergi tanpa mengajakku"Sahut ren.

"Mianhae,tiba-tiba saja minhyun mengajak kami untuk ke taman"Jawab Aron yang tengah memegang seekor anjing hitam berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini anjing mu hyung?"Ren berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anjing itu.

"Nde,namanya poppo"Jawab aron membelai bulu poppo yang lebat itu.

"Hey ayo main frizbe"Usul baekho yang memegang frizbe ditangannya.

"Poppo ayo tangkap"Teriak minhyun melemparkan frizbe kemudian disusul poppo yang berlari mengejar firzbe itu.

"Ahh~ sangat melelahkan"Ujar ren yang sedari tadi bermain kejar-kejaran dengan dua anjing yang hiperaktif.

"Sudah hampir gelap kau mau kami antar ren?"Tanya baekho.

"Tapi aku membawa sepeda hyung"Jawab ren.

"Taruh saja sepeda mu dimobil minhyun,mungkin sebentar lagi sopirnya datang"Ujar aron.

Tbc-

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Ada yang ngira FF ini ga bakal ada konflik,tenang aja semua couple akan ada konfilknya masing-masing *ketawa nista*

Masih kurang panjang kah soalnya author ngetik FF selalu malam hari jadi maklum aja kalau pendek-pendek perchapternya. Kalau banyak typo maklumi saja efek ngetik malem -_-

Untuk reader yang request FF ke author,mian gak tau kapan mau mulai buat FFnya,tapi author janji bakal buatin ^^

Sepertinya ripiu yang masuk semakin sedikit T^T.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu ripiuwnya,tapi tetep author baca kok semuanya ^^

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**JANGAN JADI SEORANG PENGECUT DENGAN MEMPLAGIAT KARYA ORANG LAIN.**

**...**

"Hyung,apa kau sibuk?"Tanya ren didepan pintu kamar seung hyun.

"Anio~ masuklah"Jawab seung hyun dari dalam.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?".

"Mengecek jadwal latihan untuk anggota baru klub bela diri".

Seung hyun terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas didepannya.

"Kalau kau sibuk aku keluar saja hyung"Ujar ren bangkit dari ranjang seung hyun.

"Tidak usah,kalau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan,ceritakan saja hyung akan mendengarkan mu". Seung hyun menutup map yang berisi tumpukan kertas tadi dan beralih memandang ren yang kini tiduran diranjangnya.

"Hyung...".

"Hmm...".

"Kau menyukai jiyong hyung?". Ren menatap sejenak hyungnya itu.

"Tentu saja,kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?".

"Hanya bertanya saja".

"Yakin kau hanya ingin bertanya hal itu saja?kau tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada hyung?.

Ren terlihat berpikir sejenak,apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada seung hyung atau tidak.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya pada hyung tidak apa-apa,hyung tidak akan memaksa". Seung hyun mengusap pelan pucuk kepala ren.

"A-aku akan menceritakannya hyung"Ujar ren akhirnya.

"Nde,ceritakan saja hyung akan mendengarkan".

"Bagaimana perasaan mu hyung,saat orang yang kau sukai lebih dekat dengan orang lain?'.

"Tentu saja aku akan marah".Jawab seung hyun.

"Itu yang aku rasakan,aku tidak suka Jr hyung dekat dengan baekho hyung"Ujar ren sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wae?bukankah kalian selalu bersama-sama?".

"Mereka teman sejak kecil,tapi aku tidak suka Jr hyung yang selalu memeluk baekho hyung,minhyun hyung juga sering memeluk baekho hyung,hanya aron hyung saja yang tidak suka memeluk baekho hyung".Jelas ren panjang lebar.

"Kau menyukai baekho?"Tebak seung hyun.

Blush...

Wajah putih ren kini tampak merona sangat merah. Mengetahui sang dongsaeng terkecilnya sedang jatuh cinta,seung hyun tersenyum lembut.

"Rupanya uri magnae sudah dewasa eoh?"Goda seung hyun.

"Yah hyung aku tidak bercanda"Seru ren kesal karena digoda seung hyun.

"Arra arra,kalau kau menyukai baekho kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya langsung?".

"Ish kau pabbo hyung,mereka ber 4 menyukai ku,kalau aku menyukai salah satu diantara mereka yang lain akan sakit hati". Terselip nada sombong dalam ucapan ren karena ia diperebutkan oleh 4 namja.

"Walaupun sedang curhat kau tetap menyebalkan ren"Ucap seung hyun memandangi ren yang kini tersenyum geli.

"Bagaimana ini hyung,apa yang harus aku lakukan?"Rengek ren manja.

"Hei dengarkan hyung,tidak ada yang salah kalau mereka ber 4 menyukai mu,dan tidak salah pula kalau kau akhirnya menyukai salah satu diantara mereka. Kalau mereka benar-benar menyukai mu,seharusnya mereka akan mendukung setiap keputusan mu,termasuk menyukai salah satu dari mereka"Ujar seung hyun dengan bijak.

"Benarkah seperti itu?".

"Percayalah pada hyung,kalau mereka berani menyakiti mu katakan pada hyung,akan hyung patahkan lehernya".

"Gomawo hyung,kau memang bisa diandalkan,saranghae"Ujar ren memeluk erat seung hyun.

"Nde,nado saranghae magnae"Sahut seung hyun membalas pelukan ren. "Sekarang tidurlah sudah malam".

"Arraseo".

"_Anak itu rupanya sudah dewasa,rasanya baru kemarin aku dan siwon hyung mengganti popoknya"_Batin seung hyun manatap kepergian ren dari kamarnya.

Usia ren saat itu baru 2 tahun saat kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Tak banyak kenangan yang ren miliki tentang kedua orang tuanya. Yang seung hyun ingat,saat melihat jenazah orang tuanya dirumah sakit ren menangis histeris dalam gendongan siwon. Mungkin saat itu ren menyadari bahwa appa dan ummanya tidak pernah membuka mata untuk selamanya.

Sejak saat itulah siwon dan seung hyun berjanji akan menjaga ke dua dongsaeng mereka. Tidak akan membiarkan salah satunya merasa sedih atau merasa ditinggalkan. Mungkin karena itu ren menjadi agak sedikit manja dengan hyung-hyungnya,terutama siwon dan seung hyun.

**...**

"Arghh semuanya menyebalkan"Teriak ren kencang membuat para maid terlonjak kaget.

"Ren,gwenchana?"Tanya seorang maid yang mengasuh ren dari kecil.

"Gwenchana noona,hyung-ie menyebalkan meninggalkan ku sendiri dirumah"Ujar ren kesal karena ia hanya sendirian dirumahnya.

Hari libur seperti ini seharusnya ren berkumpul dengan para hyungnya,namun saat tadi bangun ren mendapati rumah sepi. Tidak ada suara dari hyungnya yang biasanya akan ribut kalau ren bangun siang. Ren mencari hyungnya dimeja makan namun hasilnya nihil,ia justru menemukan 3 buah memo didepan kulkas.

"_Ren,hyung pergi sebentar mengantar teman hyung ke toko buku,kalau kau sudah bangun jangan lupa mandi lalu sarapan"_ Siwon hyung.

"_Ren jaga rumah dengan baik,hyung pergi kencan dengan jiyong nanti akan ku bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu"_ Seung hyun hyung.

"Kau kira aku satpam hyung"Teriak ren didepan memo yang berisi tulisan tangan seung hyun.

"_Hei magnae,jangan bangun terlalu siang,nanti jodohmu dipatok ayam (?),aku pergi ke rumah taemin,kau jangan menyusulku ya"_ Dari hyung mu yang paling tampan,choi minho.

"Lihat saja hyung,akan ku buat kalian menyesal meninggalkan ku dirumah sendirian"Ujar ren menggenggam erat memo dari ketiga hyungnya.

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat siwon,seung hyun dan minho pulang ke rumah.

"Kalian baru pulang?"Tanya siwon saat bertemu dengan seung hyun dan minho didepan pintu gerbang.

"Kau juga hyung?"Sahut seung hyun.

"Kajja kita masuk sebelum ren mengamuk karena terlalu lama kita tinggalkan"Ajak minho.

Rumah terlihat sangat sepi,hanya beberapa maid yang terlihat hilir mudik. Mereka bertiga berpikir saat masuk rumah akan berhadapan langsung dengan ren yang kesal karena ditinggal sendiri. Namun namja cantik itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya,bahkan suaranya pun tidak terdengar.

"Noona,apa ren sedang pergi?"Tanya minho pada seorang maid.

"Ani~ ia sedang tidur,setelah seharian merasa bosan"Jawab maid itu.

"Lihat hyung wajahnya kalau tidur"Bisik seung hyun menatap wajah ren yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

"Yah siapa sangka saat bangun ia jadi sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan"Sahut minho.

"Sudahlah biarkan ren tidur"Ucap siwon kemudian menutup pintu kamar ren.

"CHOI MIN KI...!". Teriak seung hyun dan minho saat membuka kamar mereka.

"Ada apa?"Tanya siwon mendengar seung hyun dan minho berteriak memanggil nama ren.

"Lihat hyung kamar ku"Adu minho dengan pandangan horor kedalam kamarnya.

"Omo,berantakan sekali"Ujar siwon kaget melihat kondisi kamar minho yang amat berantakan,buku pelajaran dilantai kamar,pakaian berserakan di tempat tidur,bahkan meja belajar pun terlihat tak kalah berantakan.

"Lihat kamar ku juga hyung"Ujar seung hyun.

"Yah kamar mu memang berantakan"Seru minho.

Keadaan kamar seung hyun tidak kalah berantakan seperti kamar minho. Baju yang sudah disimpan rapi kini berserakan,bahkan ada beberapa baju yang tergeletak diatas lemari.

"Coba kau cek kamar mu hyung"Usul minho pada siwon.

Dan ternyata kamar siwon yang terkenal paling rapi itu juga bernasib sama. Hanya saja tidak ada baju yang berserakan,ranjang yang terlihat berantakan karena bed cover,bantal dan guling berada dilantai dan buku-buku bersebaran dimana-mana.

"Rasakan itu hyung"Ujar ren disela tidurnya.

**...**

"Mianhe hyung"Ujar ren menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah bangun tidur ren langsung mendapatkan ceramah dari siwon karena perbuatannya kemarin membuat berantakan kamar hyungnya.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi,arra?"Ujar siwon.

"Arraseo"Sahut ren pelan.

"Sekarang sarapan,lalu cepat berangkat ke sekolah".

SM JHS terlihat mulai ramai dengan para siswa yang memasuki pintu gerbang. Libur selama beberapa hari rupanya membuat para siswa tidak sabar untuk menceritakan liburan mereka pada temannya. Setelah turun dari mobil ren segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

"Ren.."Panggil taemin disertai lari kecil mengejar ren yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kau berangkat bersama siapa?"Tanya ren setelah taemin berhasil mensejajarkan jalannya.

"Dengan key hyung"Jawab taemin.

"Key hyung?".

"Sepupu ku".

Ren hanya ber O mendengar jawaban taemin.

"Hei itu minhyun hyung dan baekho hyung"Tunjuk taemin pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan berangkulan.

Ren membelalakan matanya melihat pemandangan baek-hyun yang terlihat sangat akrab itu. Secepat kilat ren berlari menghampiri keduanya,yang tidak menyadari keberadaan ren.

"Hyung...". Ren menyeruak diantara baekho dan minhyun,membuat posisinya kini berada ditengah-tengah baekho dan minhyun.

"Omo,ren kau mengagetkan ku saja"Ujar minhyun memegangi dadanya.

"Gwenchana?"Tanya baekho pada ren,karena tiba-tiba saja ren berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berjalan dengan kalian?"Sahut ren menatap tajam pada minhyun. Cemburu.

**...**

"Hyung gomawo sudah menemani ku kemarin"Ujar kibum saat bertemu dengan siwon dilorong sekolah.

"Jangan sungkan,hyung senang bisa menemani mu"Sahut siwon sambil tersenyum manis membuat kibum merona dibuatnya.

"Omo apa kau sakit bummie?"Ujar siwon meletakkan tangannya dikening kibum.

"Gwenchana hyung"Jawab kibum menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?"Tanya siwon khawatir.

"Mu-mungkin karena kepanasan hyung". Kibum semakin menunjukkan kepalanya.

Karena terus menundukkan kepalanya kibum tidak menyadari ada dua siswa yang berlari kearahnya,dan..

Brugh...

"Appo". Isak kibum memegangi siku dan lututnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Omo kau tidak apa-apa?"Seru siwon melihat kibum terjatuh.

Sedangkan dua siswa yang menabrak kibum sudah melarikan diri karena takut pada siwon ketua osis.

"Kau berdarah bummie"Ujar siwon setelah melihat luka dilutut kibum bahkan celana panjangnya sobek dibagian lutut.

"Gwenchana hyung"Sahut kibum meski merasakan perih pada lutut dan sikunya.

"Kajja kita ke ruang kesehatan"Ujar siwon membantu kibum berjalan,namun baru satu langkah kibum kembali terjatuh,dan luka dilututnya semakin mengeluarkan darah.

Hap..

Siwon menggendong kibum ala bridal style,kibum terkejut dengan aksi siwon yang bisa dibilang nekat itu. Banyak siswa yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak histeris,sebagian besar merasa cemburu karena siwon menggendong seorang namja cantik.

"Hy-hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya kibum gugup karena wajahnya dan wajah siwon hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Menggendongmu tentu saja,bukan kah kau susah untuk berjalan?"Jawab siwon. "Ehm,bummie kalau kau tidak pegangan kau bisa jatuh".

Kibum segera melingkarkan tangannya pada siwon,yah siapa juga yang mau jatuh saat digendong?pasti rasanya akan sakit sekali.

Rupanya petugas jaga ruang kesehatan sedang tidak ditempat. Siwon mendudukan kibum ditepi ranjang,dan mencari kotak p3k. Dengan cekatan siwon mengobati luka di lutut kibum kemudian menutupnya dengan perban.

"Kau terlihat mahir merawat orang hyung?"Ujar kibum setelah lututnya diobati.

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada seung hyun yang selalu pulang sekolah dalam keadaan terluka dulu saat SD"Sahut siwon. "Kemarikan siku mu,biar hyung obati sekalian".

Lagi-lagi jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat,kibum dapat mencium aroma wangi dari siwon dan merasakan hembusan napasnya saat sedang membersihkan luka disikunya.

"Apa aku setampan itu,sampai-sampai kau menatap ku terus hmm?"Ujar siwon yang mengetahui bahwa kibum sedang menatapnya.

"Mwo?a-aku tidak menatap mu hyung"Elak kibum dengan wajah merah,malu karena ketahuan sedang menatap siwon secara intens.

"Nah sudah selesai"Ujar siwon setelah selesai mengobati luka disiku kibum. "Kau bawa celana ganti?sepertinya celana mu sobek?".

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lupa membawa celana ganti hari ini".

"Ah,tunggu sebentar disini akan ku pinjamkan pada minho,sepertinya cukup untukmu"Ujar siwon kemudian keluar mencari minho.

Tak lama berselang siwon kembali dengan membawa sebuah celana yang cukup pas untuk kibum pakai.

"Nah pakai dulu celana ini"Ujar siwon menyerahkan sebuah celana untuk kibum.

"Ehm,hyung?Sahut kibum setelah menerima celana dari siwon.

"Nde?".

"Bi-bisakah kau keluar?aku akan mengganti celana ku"Ujar kibum lagi-lagi dengan wajah merona.

"Oh,nde a-aku akan keluar"Sahut siwon dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah.

**...**

"Taemin?".Panggil minho heran saat melihat taemin berada digedung sekolahnya saat istirahat.

"Minho hyung.."Sahut taemin terlihat senang bertemu dengan minho.

"Sedang mencari hyung eoh?Ujar minho langsung menggandeng tangan taemin karena banyak namja yang melihat taemin dengan tatapan lapar.

"Eh?ani~ aku sedang mencari key hyung"Jawab taemin.

Entah kenapa taemin merasa nyaman saat minho menggandeng tangannya seperti ini.

"Key?ah dia sedang bersama si maniak ayam itu".

"Maniak ayam?". Taemin mengerjapkan matanya lucu membuat para namja yang berstatus seme semakin intens menatap taemin,yang tentu saja dihadiahi deathglare mematikan dari minho.

"Dia teman hyung,sepertinya menyukai key"Jelas minho. "Kenapa kau mencari key,kau tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya?".

"Justru itu,ponsel ku sepertinya terbawa oleh key hyung,tadi malam kami tidur bersama karena tadi pagi bangun siang jadi terburu-buru".

"Mwo?tidur bersama?".Teriakan minho otomatis membuat siswa yang kebetulan berada didekatnya menutup telinga mereka.

"Ke-kenapa kau berteriak hyung?"Ujar taemin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ah ani~ hanya terkejut saja"Sahut minho kalang kabut.

"Yak kodok apa yang kau lakukan pada taemin".Teriakan key tidak kalah dahsyat dengan teriakan minho tadi.

"Key hyung.."Seru taemin senang karena berhasil bertemu dengan hyungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa baby?apa si kodok pervert ini menyentuhmu?"Tanya key pada taemin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung"Sahut taemin mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Yah kenapa kau memanggil ku kodok?"Protes minho karena sedari tadi key terus memanggilnya kodok.

"Kenapa kau kesini baby,banyak **serigala** berkeliaran disini?"Ujar key melirik kearah minho sambil menekankan kata serigala.

"Ponsel ku terbawa oleh mu hyung".

"Jinjja?kajja kita kekelas hyung".Ajak key meninggalkan minho yang kini sudah siap untuk meledak.

"Hey,kau melihat key?tadi kami sedang berjalan bersama,tapi tiba-tiba ia berlari karena melihat taemin disekolah"Tanya onew yang sepertinya tidak melihat minho sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Jinki.."Panggil minho dengan aura gelapnya.

"Nd-nde"Sahut onew ketakutan,karena saat minho memanggil nama aslinya pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"_Umma tolong aku"_Batin onew.

"Ayo ke kantin dan kau harus mentraktirku makan"Ajak minho merangkul pundak onew,membuat onew tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"_Uang jajanku"_Ratap onew menangisi uang jajannya bulan ini akan habis.

Tbc-

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Ada yang ngira FF ini ga bakal ada konflik,tenang aja semua couple akan ada konfilknya masing-masing *ketawa nista*

Masih kurang panjang kah soalnya author ngetik FF selalu malam hari jadi maklum aja kalau pendek-pendek perchapternya. Kalau banyak typo maklumi saja efek ngetik malem -_-

Untuk reader yang request FF ke author,mian gak tau kapan mau mulai buat FFnya,tapi author janji bakal buatin ^^

Sepertinya ripiu yang masuk semakin sedikit T^T.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu ripiuwnya,tapi tetep author baca kok semuanya ^^

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.

Kalau mau reviewnya dibales boleh kok mention ke ChuLieya ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**CHOI'S FAMILY**

**Family story tentang namja bermarga choi. Sejak kematian orang tua mereka,4 saudara choi hidup saling membantu satu sama lain. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk tetap bertahan dengan warisan yang dibilang tidak sedikit peninggalan orang tua mereka?Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka yang sangat berbeda satu sama kisah si bungsu choi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para hyungnya.**

**Cast:**

**Choi Siwon (18 Y.O)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (17 Y.O)**

**Choi Minho (16 Y.O)**

**Choi Min ki (15 Y.O)**

**It's yaoi fanfiction,kalau tidak suka segera tinggalkan FF ini.**

**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan cast di FF ini,ini semua hanya karangan author.**

**JANGAN JADI SEORANG PENGECUT DENGAN MEMPLAGIAT KARYA ORANG LAIN.**

**...**

"Kalian kenapa?"Tanya jonghyun yang bingung melihat ekspresi wajaha onew dan minho sama-sama muram.

"Tidak apa-apa,kau lapar?pesanlah makanan sesukamu"Ujar minho sambil menyantap makanan didepannya.

"Ti-tidak usah"Sahut jonghyun karena dihadiahi tatapan berani-kau-pesan-makanan-akan-kucincang-kau dari onew. Sepertinya jonghyun paham bahwa minho sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan onew yang menjadi korbannya.

"Oya sepertinya aku melihat taemin bersama key tadi". Ucapan jonghyun membuat minho menghentikan aksi makannya dan memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada onew.

"Ja-jangan salahkan aku,bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau taemin itu sepupu yang paling disayang oleh key"Sahut onew ngeri melihat tatapan minho yang seolah-olah bisa mencincangnya.

"Buahahahaha.. jadi key mengataimu serigala". Jonghyun tertawa kencang setelah mendengar cerita dari onew.

Hap..

Minho sukses menjejalkan sebuah roti pada saat jonghyun tertawa lebar,membuat namja tinggi itu tersedak.

"Yah! Kau ingin membunuhku huh?!" Seru jonghyun kesal,tentunya setelah menelan roti yang minho jejalkan padanya.

"Seharusnya kau membantu ku,bukan menertawakan ku"Ucap minho.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaan langsung?"Saran jonghyun.

"Lalu si manusia kucing itu akan mencakar ku habis-habisan?"Ujar minho menekankan kata manusia kucing dan melirik ke arah onew.

"Bukan kah mata kucing milik key itu sangat sexy hmm?".

Jonghyun dan minho kompak menjejalkan roti ke mulut onew,setelah mendengar perkataan namja pencinta ayam itu.

"Hei aku punya ide bagus"Seru minho setelah puas menjejalkan roti pada onew,sedangkan onew merutuki perbuatan ke 2 sahabatnya.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit menjauhi taemin untuk sementara waktu"Usul jonghyun.

"Kau gila!itu akan sangat sulit,bagi ku taemin adalah napas ku,aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia"Ujar minho sedikit berlebihan atau memang sangat berlebihan.

"Taemin napasmu?lalu sebelum bertemu dengan taemin kau bernapas dengan apa?". Onew memandang jengah minho yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

Minho segera mengambil sisa roti yang ada didekatnya,sepertinya ia takut ke 2 sahabatnya itu akan menjejalkan roti padanya,sama seperti yang tadi ia lakukan.

"Atau mungkin kau bisa pura-pura dekat yeoja agar taemin cemburu?"Usul jonghyun lagi.

"Sepertinya ide yang bagus,tapi siapa yeojanya?". Minho memandang bingung ke arah jonghyun dan onew.

"Pilih saja salah satu fansmu itu".

Plak..

"Kenapa kau memukulku"Gerutu onew.

"Karna ide mu sangat buruk,kalau aku dekat dengan salah satu fans ku,justru mereka yang akan menganggap aku serius dengan mereka"Jawab minho.

"Ku dengar kau masih bersaudara dengan sooyoung noona?"Ucap jonghyun menghentikan acara debat onew dan minho yang tidak penting itu.

"Lalu kenapa?". Minho justru terlihat bingung dengan maksud jonghyun.

Plak..

Kini giliran jonghyun yang memukul kepala minho.

"Yah,bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh?"Seru minho tidak terima.

"Kau bisa minta tolong pada sooyoung noona,untuk melancarkan aksi mu itu"Jelas jonghyun.

"Astaga dino,otak mu sangat brilian sekali"Seru minho mencoba memeluk jonghyun karena sangat setuju dengan idenya.

"Yah kodok mesum jangan peluk-peluk". Jonghyun mencoba menjauhkan minho darinya.

"Ehem..".

Sebuah suara menghentikan aksi jonghyun dan minho.

"Ji-jino?" Gugup jonghyun mengetahui namja yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku menunggu hyung dari tadi diperpustakaan tapi hyung tidak datang"Gerutu namja bernama jino,namja yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi target incaran jonghyun.

...

"Aigo~ festival sekolah sudah selesai tapi kenapa tugas osis tidak pernah berhenti". Heechul namja cantik itu mengeluh karena sedari tadi pagi ia harus mengurusi dokumen yang masuk keruang osis.

"Ini karena kepala sekolah Lee sedang berada diluar kota,semua tanggung jawab dibebankan pada anggota osis"Sahut siwon yang tak kalah sibuk.

"Hei kuda,ku lihat waktu festival kemarin kau kencan dengan kibum huh?"Tanya heechul

"Ka-kami tidak kencan".Gugup siwon mendengar pertanyaan heechul.

"Whoaa lihat sekarang wajahmu sangat merah"Seru heechul senang karena baru kali ini melihat siwon yang tersipu malu.

"Kerjakan saja pekerjaan mu chullie,kita akan sibuk selama beberapa hari ini". Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar heechul tidak menggodanya.

"Ehm,kulihat kibum sangat cantik menggunakan dress maid seperti kemarin,mungkin aku bisa menjadikannya uke ku"Ujar heechul membayangkan memiliki uke seperti kibum.

"Andwae!"Teriak siwon sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Yah kau membuatku terkejut pabbo"Teriak heechul tak mau kalah. "Ada apa dengan mu?ah jangan-jangan kau memang menyukai kibum?".

"Ayolah wonnie katakan pada ku kalau memang menyukainya".Bujuk heechul

"Arraseo,aku memang menyukai kim kibum,jadi apa kau tetap akan menjadikannya uke mu?"Tanya siwon dengan tatapan sinis.

Namun heechul justru tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis dari siwon,heechul tetap saja tertawa bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hah...hah...perut ku sampai sakit"Ujar heechul sedikit tenang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan kim heechul?"Tanya siwon dengan tangan terlipat di dada,meminta penjelasan dari heechul.

"Kau terlihat cemburu sekali saat aku mengatakan akan menjadikan kibum sebagai uke ku"Sahut heechul mencoba untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

" Lalu setelah aku mengakui perasaan ku kau masih ingin menjadikannya uke mu?".

"Jangan bodoh kuda,mana mungkin aku menjadikan kibum sebagai uke ku,lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih"Ujar heechul enteng.

"Mwo?kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"Seru siwon kaget. "Siapa namja yang kurang beruntung itu?".

Bugh...

Setumpuk dokumen yang cukup tebal melayang,dan hampir saja mengenai wajah siwon. Untung saja refleksnya bagus,siwon tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia terlambat menghindar sedetik saja.

"Jangan melempar dokumen penting kim heechul".

"Dasar kuda tidak berperasaan"Umpat heechul kembali memeriksa dokumen yang ada didepannya.

...

"Jadi kau ingin aku membantu mu agar namja yang kau sukai itu menyadari perasaan mu?"Ucap seorang yeoja tinggi dengan rambut pendek.

"Cuma kau satu-satunya harapan ku noona" Pinta minho penuh harap.

"Kalau aku membantu mu apa yang akan aku dapatkan?" Yeoja bernama choi sooyoung itu mencoba bernegosiasi dengan minho. Mereka berdua merupakan sepupu jauh,jadi tidak banyak yang tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya bersaudara.

"Apapun yang kau pinta akan kuberikan noona,jebal tolong aku". Minho bahkan berniat bersujud dihadapan sepupunya itu.

"Arraseo,aku akan menolong mu"Ujar sooyoung akhirnya.

"Whoaa gomawo noona,kau yang terbaik".

"Tunggu dulu,ada syaratnya".

Ucapan sooyoung membuat teriakan histeris minho terhenti. Minho memandang heran pada sooyoung yang mengajukan syarat.

"_Semoga saja tidak meminta syarat yang aneh-aneh"_Batin minho.

"Apa syaratnya?"Tanya minho sedikit takut sooyoung akan mengajukan syarat yang diluar kemampuannya.

Sooyoung memberikan sebuah kamera kecil pada minho,membuat minho sedikit bingung dibuatnya.

"Kamera?untuk apa noona?".

"Kalau rencana ini berhasil,kau harus mengabadikan semua moment mu dengan taemin"Teriak sooyoung yang terlihat sangat girang.

Minho memandang cengo sepupu cantiknya ini,sepertinya ia baru saja menyadari kalau sepupunya seorang fujoshi.

"Bagaimana apa kau menyutujui syarat dari ku?"Tanya sooyoung memastikan.

Senyum kemenangan terukir diwajah tampan minho.

"Sangat setuju noona,akan ku buat moment bersama taemin sebanyak-banyaknya"Tegas minho dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa memulai rencana ini?".

"Sepulang sekolah kau bisa datang kerumah,sepertinya seung hyun dan siwon hyung akan pulang terlambat hari ini".

"Tunggu dulu bagaimana dengan ren?"Ujar sooyoung.

"Anak itu tidak akan mengenali mu,bukankah terakhir kali kalian bertemu saat pemakaman appa dan umma?"Sahut minho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung bukan kah luka dikepala mu sudah sembuh?"Ujar seungri sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Iya hyung,kenapa kau tidak membantu kami membersihkan tempat latihan?"Tambah thunder yang bernasib sama seperti seungri.

Karena sudah lama tempat latihan bela diri tidak dibersihkan,maka seung hyun selalu ketua mengusulkan untuk membersihkan tempat latihan mereka. Dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua tentu seung hyun dapat memerintahkan para anggota klub bela diri untuk membersihkan tempat itu.

Nampak kira-kira 15 namja sedang membersihkan aula tempat klub bela diri yang dibilang tidak kecil. Beberapa orang namja sedang mengepel lantai,ada yang sedang membersihkan jendela,ada pula yang membersihkan piagam maupun piala hasil prestasi klub bela diri.

"Untuk kali ini aku merasa sebal melihat puluhan piala ini"Gerutu seungri yang bertugas membersihkan piala dari debu yang menempel bersama thunder.

"Tangan ku pegal hyung~" Thunder menyerah,dia lebih suka dihukum lari keliling lapangan daripada harus membersihkan puluhan piala didepannya,setidaknya lari keliling lapangan tidak harus hati-hati. Sedangkan membersihkan piala haruslah sangat hati-hati.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh,anggap saja ini latihan untuk kalian"Ujar seung hyun mengawasi para anak buahnya.

"Kau kejam hyung,setidaklah bantu kami".

Thunder mengiyakan perkataan seungri.

"Kalian belum selesai?"Tanya jiyong yang muncul dengan bungkusan besar ditangannya.

"Dia menyiksa kami,ji"Adu seungri,berharap teman 1 kelasnya itu membelanya.

"Lihat apa yang kubawa untuk kalian?"Jiyong mengangkat bungkusan besar yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Kau bawa apa,chagi?"Tanya seung hyun penasaran.

"Yang baru jadian udah sayang-sayangan"Sindir thunder membuat semuanya yang ada disana tertawa.

"Yah jangan tertawa,kalau iri kalian cari pasangan"Teriak seung hyun dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"A-aku bawakan minuman dingin untuk kalian"Gugup jiyong karena mendapat sorakan dari para namja disana.

"Gyaaa~ jiyong-ie saranghe"Teriak seungri lalu memeluk jiyong,sedangkan thunder dengan sigap mengambil bungkusan yang dibawa jiyong lalu membagikannya pada anggota klub yang lain.

"Jangan peluk-peluk pacar orang"Seung hyun menarik kerah baju seungri dari belakang,agar namja itu melepaskan pelukannya pada jiyong.

"Kau kekanakan sekali hyung"Gerutu seungri yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari seung hyun.

"Hehehe...mianhae hyung"Ucap seungri cepat,merasanya hidupnya terancam dibawah tatapan mengerikan dari choi seung hyun.

Tbc-

Mian kalau update lama,idenya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja,kalo dipaksa nulis takutnya malah jelek T_T

Ada yang ngira FF ini ga bakal ada konflik,tenang aja semua couple akan ada konfilknya masing-masing *ketawa nista*

Masih kurang panjang kah soalnya author ngetik FF selalu malam hari jadi maklum aja kalau pendek-pendek perchapternya. Kalau banyak typo maklumi saja efek ngetik malem -_-

Untuk reader yang request FF ke author,mian gak tau kapan mau mulai buat FFnya,tapi author janji bakal buatin ^^

Sepertinya ripiu yang masuk semakin sedikit T^T.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah sempet ripiuw *Cipok satu-satu*

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu-satu ripiuwnya,tapi tetep author baca kok semuanya ^^

Riview,kritik,dan saran akan author terima dengan senang hati.

Kalau mau reviewnya dibales boleh kok mention ke ChuLieya ^^


End file.
